I Cant Hate You Anymore
by AprilC3604
Summary: What if it wasnt Dean who left the girl but the other way around? Brooke was the love of Deans life and broke his heart when she walked away from him causing him to never again fall in love.  Can she win him back? Will he ever trust her again? Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok so I decided to do something different from Dean leaves the girl and tried to get her back. What if it was the other way around? Maybe there is a reason Dean never gets involved and goes from girl to girl. Hope you guys enjoy!**

_March-2004_

Brooke walked across the cold parking lot holding two cups of coffee. It had been a long night and she knew Dean would need that little extra something warn to get him up and moving around.

They had been out late taking care of a nest of vampire and they needed to get back on the road as soon as they could. They were due to meet up with John over in Mississippi that night.

She walked inside the room only to see him still fast asleep on his stomach, stretched across the bed. Brooke just smiled to herself and kicked the door shut with her foot, causing Dean to jump up, "Morning sunshine." She said as she sat the hot cups on the table next to her, "We need to get moving."

Dean glanced at her and then looked down at his watch, its 5 in the morning babe. Just come back to bed."

"No can do Dean. Your Dad is waiting for us and we need to get moving. We have a long way to go."

Dean just plopped his head back on the pillow, "Just give me ten more minute here."

Brooke placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. As long as she had know him, Dean had never been a morning person.

She walked over to the bed and yanked the covers off of him, "Sorry Dean but you need to get up. I got you some coffee so hurry up before it gets cold." She stood there but Dean never moved, "Dean Winchester I know you are not asleep now get up." Once again he never moved.

Brooke sighed and moved to the front of the bed. She leaned down and began to shake him when he reached over and pulled her down to the mattress, "Dean stop!" Brooke yelled, trying her best not to laugh.

Dean just lifted his head and smiled at her, "You know there is only one way to get me going in the morning Brookey."

"Sorry but if you wanted a little early morning booty call them you should have been up an hour ago like I was." She said trying to get out of his tight, yet loving grip, "So come on, let me up."

"Not this time sweetheart. I say we just leave tomorrow. We deserve a vacation." He leaned in and began kissing her neck.

Brooke closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips presses to her skin, "Dean...not now." she moaned out.

"You know you just want to stay here, naked in bed with me all day," he said and began kissing up her jaw line, over to her lips "Doing whatever you want with me."

She was finding it so hard to control herself at this point has his hand slipped up her shirt and over her flat stomach, "You know I do but try telling that to your dad when we don't show up. He will kill us both if we aren't in Tunica tonight."

Dean just pulled back and smiled at her, "Yeah I know. Ok I am getting up."

"Thank you." Brooke said and climbed out of bed first.

"What if you just give me a little something on the way?" Dean winked at her.

Brooke stood there with her mouth open, "Dean Winchester you have a dirty mind."

"Yeah I know," he said and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, "But you love me for it."

"Lord knows I do and only he know why."

He kissed her softly on the lips. He had never been truly happen until the day he met her in that small bus station over a year ago and they hadn't been apart not even one day since. She was the love of his life and one day, he was going to marry that girl.

* * *

_May-2004_

Brooke paced in front of the small bed in yet another motel room. She was about to do the last thing she even wanted to do but it was for the best and she knew it. "Hey is everything ok?" Dean asked as he came out of the bathroom. He knew something was wrong by the way she was biting on her nails.

"Yeah I'm fine its just that…" she stopped herself when she looked into the green eyes that she had fell in love with, "I just not feeling well. Do you think you and John can take care of this one?"

"Yeah sure baby. You just stay here and rest. We won't be gone long." Dean leaned in and kissed her and she couldn't help but bring her hands to his face. She knew this would be the last time she felt his touch.

When she pulled back, Dean was smiling down at her, "I love you Dean. You know that right?"

"Of course I do. I love you more." Brooke just smiled as they heard the door open, "Hey dad, you ready?"

Brooke turned around to see John Winchester standing in the doorway. She glared at him, knowing just what he was thinking. She wanted to hate this man for making her do this but she couldn't. She knew he was right, this had to be done. "You guys be careful." Brooke said. Dean kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door and out of her life.

Later that night, Dean walked into the room and saw no sign of Brooke; "Brooke are you here?" he called out. He sat his bag down on the floor and looked over at the table and saw a note and picked it up, unaware that this letter would change his life:

**Dean, **

**I am so sorry to have to do this to you like this but I can't be with you anymore. I do love you more than you may think right now but believe me when I say that me leaving is better for both of us. Its time we moved on. Please don't try to find me. I wish you the best in life and please be careful out there.**

**Love always, **

**Brooke**

Dean sat down slowly on the bed. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and stomped on over and over. Why would she leave after what they had together? Things seemed so perfect between the two. He never once got the impression she was unhappy with him. He crumbled up the note and threw it in the garbage. If this was the way that she wanted it to be then so be it. He didn't need her. He knew from that day on, he would never trust another girl with anything, especially his heart.

* * *

_May-2006_

Brooke pulled up to the old salvage yard and got out of the car. She had not seen Bobby in close to 3 years but with everything that has been going on, she knew she needed some help out there.

She walked up to the door and knocked. It wasn't long before the older hunter came to the door with a smile on his face, "Well if it isn't Brooke Andrews. How are you girl?" he said as he opened the screen door and pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Bobby. How have you been?"

"I am still alive aren't I? I can't complain about that."

"I hear ya. Listen I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Sure. Come on inside and get you something to eat."

After eating, Brooke told Bobby how over the past few months she had encountered not one but 5 demonic possessions and something wasn't adding up.

Bobby knew just what she was talking about. He had also has had his share of demon encounters and he knew something big was coming.

"What do you think all this mean?" she asked him.

"Kid I wish I could tell you. It wasn't two days ago that Dean and Sam…."

Those names caught her attention, "Winchester?" she stuttered out.

"Yeah. Do you know them or something?"

"Or something…..I know Dean I guess you could say but anyways, what did they say?"

"Not much. They were looking for their dad and a demon followed them here, possessing some poor girl. Once they exorcized her, they took off."

"Did they find John? How are they?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"Kid I hate to tell you this but there was an accident. John and Sam seem to be alright but Dean, well Dean aint doin so good."

Brooke felt as she had been kicked in the gut, "What's happened?"

"Car accident a few days ago. He is in a coma last I heard. I towed the car here and I have to tell ya, I am surprised they survived it."

"What hospital are they at?" she asked but before he could tell her, someone pulled up to the house."

"Brooke go out back until I find out who this is." She nodded and walked out the back door.

Once outside, she looked over and saw the beaten impala that she once called home. He and Dean lived out of that car for a year and it broke her hear to see it in that condition, "Dean I'm so sorry." She whispered as she ran her hand over the metal, "Dear God let him be alright."

Brooke slid down to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. This was not supposed to happen. Her leaving was supposed to keep him safe.

She buried her head in her crossed arms and it wasn't long before she heard footsteps. She jumped up, wiped her eyes and then was looking into the eyes of none other than Dean Winchester, "Dean, thank…"

"What the hell are you doing here Brooke?" It was obvious to her that he wasn't happy to see her there.

"Uh, I just had to talk to Bobby about something and he told me about you accident. I am glad to see that you are ok."

Dean scuffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah I bet. Listen sweetheart, we kind of have something going on right now and I would love it if you would leave alright."

"What's going on? Sam and John are ok... aren't they?"

"My family is none of your damn business anymore so just please get your shit and go. We dont need you and I certainly dont need you!" Dean walked around her, making sure his shoulder hit her on his way by. Brooke felt her heart break but she knew he had every right to hate her and by they look in his eyes something wasn't right.

She walked into the house and saw Bobby standing with a tall, dark haired man, "Hi" she said as the door closed.

"Hi, I'm Sam."

"Dean's brother. It's nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you."

Sam shook her hand, "Who are you may I ask?"

"My name is….Brooke, Brooke Andrews."

Sam's expression changes a little at the sound of that name, "I have heard about you too. Cant say they have been all good things." He said, "No offense."

"If they came from Dean then I can only imagine what he has told you."

"Yeah well it's been a rough year for us and now with dad gone things are about to get worse."

"Wait, John is…..is he dead?"

"Yeah. He passed this morning."

"I'm...I am so sorry to hear that. John was a good man."

"Thank for that."Sam nodded and walked around her to go look for Dean.

Brooke looked back at Bobby, "I think I should go now."

"I think you should stay. I have a feeling that there is more going on out there and plus, Dean may need someone to talk to about this at some point and you seem to know him."

"I think I would be the last person he is going to want to share his feeling with."

"Speaking of which, why don't me and you go into the den and you can tell me all about it. Times like this, its good to have people around you can call family. We are going to need it."

Brooke looked back at the door once more and saw Dean standing with his brother beside the wrecked car. She knew he would not want her there but then again, maybe this would be their second chance. She wanted him back in her life but she knew this wasn't going to be an easy task. She had heard months ago he was no longer the same Dean Winchester she once loved.

**A/N: So there is chapter one. Poor Dean :( I know. But Why did she leave? I think getting him back may be hard for her. Review and let me know what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Brooke and Bobby watched from the kitchen window as Dean and Sam said goodbye to their father. Brooke wiped a tear from her eye. John was a good man and she knew all too well how much John had meant to Dean. Once Sam had left for college, all they had was each other until she came along. She wanted more than anything to go out there and talk to him but she knew she couldn't. Dean and Sam needed to do this alone. Out of both of them, it was clear to her that Dean was by far taking this the hardest.

Brooke sighed and turned away from the window, "You ok kid?" Bobby asked her.

"I just kind of understand how they are feeling thats all."

"Your father loves you. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know even he does even if he doent know who I am." she said. She never liked to talk about her family much and Bobby knew that, "I think I am just going to go up to bed. Thanks again for letting me stay here for a few days. I could use the rest."

"Don't mention it. I will see you in the morning."

"Night Bobby" she said and walked out of the kitchen. Dean and Sam had taken the extra rooms so Brooke was left on the couch and that was fine with her. Over the last few years she has been in worse sleeping conditions than this.

Brooke slipped off her shoes and lay down on the couch. She heard the back door open and saw Sam walk around the corner, eyes red from the tear, "Brooke why don't you take the bedroom. I can sleep down here."

"I'm fine Sam but thanks anyways. The last thing Dean wants is me sleeping next door to him."

"I guess you're right. He needs to rest." Sam turned away from her to head to bed but then stopped. He turned back to her and walked a little closer, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"How do you and Dean exactly know each other? I mean I found a picture of you one time and he said you were just someone he met one night that turned out to be a lying….excuse my language, bitch but there seems to be more but then again I told him that one day he was going to hook up with someone and it was going to bite him in the ass." Sam chuckled.

Brooke felt her heart break a little at hearing that's what Dean thought of her, "Just a one night stand gone wrong. You know as well as I do hunters aren't known for their social skills and me and Dean fell into that category."

"So you're a hunter?"

"Yeah, not the best out there but I do ok."

"How did you get started if you don't mind me asking?"

"That is a really long, complicated story for another time." Brooke said, "I am really sorry about your dad Sam. I really admired him."

"So you knew dad well?"

"Let's just say he helped me out several years ago and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

Sam nodded and looked over at the young girl that he still wanted to ask so many questions to but he knew it could wait, "Oh, ok then. Goodnight Brooke."

"Night Sam."

Once Sam was out of sight, Brooke let the tears she was holding back come falling down her face. She knew Dean was mad at her but hearing the word from Sam made it all too real. Hurting him was the last thing she ever wanted to do but she had to do what was best for her family as well as him. She had much respect for John Winchester and knew back then he just wanted what was best for everyone around him. Just because it's the right thing doesn't mean it was ever easy. She remembered standing in the bus station after she wrote the note with her heart screaming at her to go back and stay with Dean but she knew she couldn't. Dean would never understand why she had to do what needed to be done.

* * *

Later on that night, Brooke was woke up by a loud crashing sound. She sat up and looked around and it was 2 in the morning.

Brooke slipped on her shoes and walked over to the window. She saw Dean out at the garage working on the impala. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. She knew that this may not be the best time to try and talk to him but she had to go out there.

Dean was looking over the car, trying to find something that would be finable when he heard someone walking over to him, "I'm fine Sam."

"It's me Dean." Brooke said causing him to look up from the car, "I just wanted to see how you were."

"Peachy….now you can go." Dean said and walked around her and over to the tool.

"Don't you think you need some rest?" she said.

"Don't tell me what I need Brooke. I need you to go away and that's all right now."

"Dean I know you hate me right now and I get it but just talk to me and let me explain."

Dean dropped the wrench he was holding and turned back to her, "I can see you are going to keep pushing until I talk so fine. I'm fine. I don't need you and you know what, I don't hate you because you leaving back then was one of the best things to ever happen to me. I have never been happen so thank you for doing me a favor."

"You don't mean that Dean." Brooke said as she felt her heart shatter even more.

"Don't I? It's been two fucking years Brooke. Sorry but I didn't waste time pining over you. Sure we had fun but whatever. I have met so many nice people over the past years so thank you. I owe you one." Dean wiped his hands and walked back over to the car but Brooke still stood there, "Listen if you are looking for some kind of closer on this….you got it ok. I am over it. You left, big deal, let's just move on. We're cool alright?"

Brooke just nodded, fearing if she spoke she wouldn't stop from crying. She looked at him once more before turning toward the house. She stood there for a moment before saying something, "For what its worth, I never wanted things to end that way and I am sorry it did."

Dean had turned around just in time to see her walk away into the dark. Just because she was sorry doesn't change the fact that she broke his heart two years ago and he would never again allow himself to get close to anyone. He was a love 'em leave 'em kind a guy now and that would never change and it was all because of Brooke Andrews.

**A/N: First I want to thank every one of you guys who reviewed that first chapter. I loved reading them all and I am so very glad you all liked it. I hope you liked this was just as well and don't worry, I will explain why she left and how she became a hunter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Brooke got up she could still the banging of metal coming from outside. She wasn't sure if Dean had even come inside to sleep or not. She was worried about him. Since she had been there she had not seen him sleep or even eat anything. He was going to wear himself out if he didn't rest soon.

Brooke smelled something coming from the kitchen and got up to see just what smelt so good. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Sam at the table with a cup of coffee while Bobby was standing over the stove, "Morning guys." She said as she took a seat next to Sam.

"Mornin, how'd you sleep?" Bobby asked, bringing her a cup of hot coffee.

"Like a baby unlike some I see." She said motioning outside, referring to Dean.

Sam looked sadly toward the window, "Yeah, I think he has been out there all night."

"I can see that. Did he eat this morning?"

"No he hasn't even been inside that I know of." Bobby said and brought her a plate. Just as Brooke picked up her fork to dig into the eggs, she felt bad for Dean. She picked up her plate and walked out the door, "Where are you going?"

"He needs to take a break before he kills himself over that damn car." She said and walked out the door.

She headed across the salvage yard where Dean was laying under the impala, covered in grease, "Hey!" She called out over the music.

Dean peeked from under the car and rolled his eyes, "What now Brooke? I am in the middle of something right now."

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat."

"No thanks I'm fine."

Brooke watched as he continued to work, "Dean you need to eat something or hell even sleep." She said.

Dean crawled out from under the car and got up, "I don't need you telling me what I need. You lost that right, not that you ever had it but you see my point."

"Dean come on. It's not just you, its anyone. You are running yourself into the ground."

"Thanks for the concern all of a sudden but I'm fine."

"Dean just..." before she could talk Dean tossed the wrench to the side and walked over to her. He grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite, "There you satisfied?"

"It's a start but I just want you to know if you want to talk about anything them I'm here."

"For now but honestly Brooke you're the last person I'm gonna spill my guts to anytime soon."

"I just want us to be able to put what happened behind us and maybe even..."

"Even what?"

"Be friends one day."

"Damn it Brooke we talked about this earlier. We are cool so drop the 'I'm sorry' act and you know what, to prove I'm ok why don't me you and Sam go out tonight."

"You want to go out?"

"Why the hell not? That what friends do right, go out and get drunk. Sounds friendly to me."

"O...ok then if that's what you want."

"It's what I want. Thanks for the breakfast and I will catch up with you later." Dean said before turning away from her.

Brooke smiled softly to herself. It wasn't the best I forgive you gesture but it was a start. After everything he had been though, maybe a night out is what he needed.

* * *

It's was a little after seven that night when Dean finally made his way inside, never once saying a word to anyone. Sam had finally convinced Brooke to take the bedroom since she was the only female in house and needed her privacy. She was just shocked at how different Sam and Dean were from each other. She agreed and was now in her room trying to find something to wear. She pulled out a short blue jean skirt and fitted black v neck top. She wanted to look good but yet still be comfortable.

It was getting close to eight when she finally walked down stair and saw the guys in the den, "So are we going?" She asked and they all looked up at her. Dean however only for a second before jumping up, "Yeah let's go" he said and turned to bobby, "See ya later."

"Bobby, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Brooke asked him.

"I would but I want to give these idgits a chance with the ladies. You understand." He smiled.

"I see your point," she smiled, "We'll see you later." She said and was about to head to the door when bobby pulled her back, "try to get dean to have a good time."

"I'll do my best." She kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

When they got into the bar, they grabbed a seat at a table in the middle and ordered their first round of drinks. All three sat there quietly. Dean was scanning the room as he always had done, Brooke was watching him, and Sam was looking back and forth between the two. He knew something more was going on between them then just a bad one night hook up. He knew just what Dean was like and was hoping that he wouldn't pull anything in front of Brooke. It was obvious she liked him.

Once the drinks arrived, Sam decided it was time to break the silence, "So, uh…where did you guys meet?" he asked and Dean glared at his brother, "What?"

As Brooke watched Dean just shake his head and look away, she felt like someone should at least answer him, "Actually we meet three times in one night. The first time was in a bus station where I was trying to get information on a case when later on Dean and your dad showed up and saved my ass and then later on I saw Dean again in a bar like this and well that's about it I guess."

"Wow that's some first meeting." Sam said.

"Not as great as you think." Dean mumbled under his breath as he took a swig of beer.

Brooke knew he was just trying to hurt her and every time he said something like that she just had to keep telling herself he didn't mean it, "Anyways that was it."

"Well that's fun…I guess." Sam said to her as he could see Dean wasn't interested in anything either had to say, "So Brooke, where are you from?"

"Missouri…Well I lived there until I was about ten years old before, well everything that has to do why my dad was a hunter and now I am."

"I'm sorry, did your dad pass away?" Sam asked and Dean turned to look at her. She had never really even talked to him about her family.

"Not exactly but it's a really long story."

"What about your mom?"

"I see her from time to time when I can but things are hard right now but I try to make it a point to spend as much time as I can with her….and man where is that waitress? I need a shot of something strong." Brooke said. Her family wasn't something she liked to talk about to anyone. Her dad was somewhat MIA and her mother was just messed up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to over step by asking."

"Oh no Sam that's fine. I mean how are you going to get to know someone if you don't ask questions?"

"I guess you're right."

"Well I'll tell you one thing, I am about to go ask the blonde at the bar all kind of questions." Dean said as he got up from the table leaving Brooke in shock and Sam a little embarrassed by his brothers behavior in front of Brooke, "Sorry about him but then again I guess you know what he's like."

"I never really saw this side of him but enough about me. I heard you were in school."

"I was for a few years."

"Did it just not work out of something?"

"No, it was going great and I had moved in with my girlfriend."

"Oh well I bet that was nice. She must have been beautiful."

Sam reached for his wallet and pulled out a picture from Halloween that he had with Jessica, "Wow Sam you lucky dog." Sam just smiled sadly at her and she has a feeling this wasn't a happy ending, "I'm sorry if I said something."

"No it's just….she died a few years ago and that's how I got back into hunting with Dean."

"That must have been hard on you."

"It was but I am slowly getting over it but I miss her every day." He said and put the picture back into his wallet.

Brooke grabbed her drink and felt awful for bringing up that subject for him but not as bad as she felt when she looked over and saw Dean and his new friend exploring each others mouth.

Sam watched Brooke as she glared at Dean, "You ok."

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be ok? He was just a one night stand right?"

"I think there is more to it that that Brooke. What really went one with you guys?" Sam asked wanting to know what Dean was obviously trying to make Brooke jealous and why it seemed to be working, "That's just something you will have to ask him sometime. Not really my place to bring it up to you." Brooke said as she never looked away from Dean. As he was making out with his new friend, he opened his eyes and looked her way. Brooke then knew just what he was doing and she knew he had one. She was hurting bad at that moment that he felt as if he had to do this to her.

When Dean finally broke away from the tramp, he headed back over to the table and Brooke thought maybe she was done with the other girl and was going to hang out with them like they had planned, "Hey guy what's goin on over here?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face."

"Nothin Dean." Sam said.

"Sound like I'm not missing a damn thing which is good. You guys mind getting a cab back, I kind of have plans if you get my drift." Dean said and winked at Sam. That is when Brooke finally had enough. She pulled a twenty from her pocket and tossed it on the table before walking out the door, "What the hell is her problem?" Dean said and smiled a little.

"As f you don't know Dean. She obviously likes you in some way and you are acting like an ass in front of her."

"Sam you have no idea what you are talking about. She is not as innocent as you think so you need to find out the facts before you start picking sides."

"Ok then tell me what is going on."

"I would love to but I have somewhere I got to be so if you don't mind I will see you later." Dean said before heading back to the bar.

* * *

Once Sam and Brooke made it back to the house, Bobby was already in bed. Brooke had not said anything to Sam all the way back. Sam could see she was upset and felt like he should do something to cheer her up a little, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" he asked her as she sat down on the couch.

"You want to watch a movie this late?"

"Why not? I mean if you don't want to that cool."

"Sounds great actually. I couldn't sleep if I tried."

"Alright then let's see what Bobby has." Sam said as he walked over to the shelf, "Well…we have old war movies, and well , oh wow...some I think you may not want to watch."

"Bobby you dirty old man." Brooke laughed.

"Yeah who knew right."

"War movie it is I guess." Sam said and grabbed tape one of North and South. He put the first tape in while Brooke when and brought back some popcorn from the kitchen. She sat next to Sam on the couch and they bother started watching the movie.

By the time they had made it to tape three, Brooke was fast asleep on Sam's shoulder and he was leaned over to the side asleep as well. It was close to three in the morning when Dean walked into the house. He was starting to fell a little bad about they way he had acted at the bar. Just because she was not on his good list he didn't have to be so open and rude.

As soon as he walked into the front door, he looked in the living room to see his little brother sleeping on the couch with the woman is once loved and wanted to marry. He felt jealousy rise up in his stomach and slammed the door shut, causing them both to wake up and look at him, "Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you two love birds?" Dean said in a hostile voice.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Looks like you though it was time to move on to the next Winchester. Wow thats the classy Brooke I know."

"Dean stop it." Sam said as Brooke got up from the couch.

"What Sam it's the truth. She knows it but I do have to say you two looked awful cute but as your brother I must warn you, you will leave you high and dry by the morning."

"Ok you know what, I have had it with you Dean!" Brooke yelled and walked over to him, "I said I was sorry and if you don't believe me then fine. You don't even have to forgive me."

"Good I am glad that's settled because I don't. You're a liar and you do nothing but bounce from guy to guy until you get laid a few times and suck them in and then you bail. What a woman!" he said and Brooke lost it. She pulled back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could, "Don't you dare stand there and act like you know what happened back then because let me tell you that you don't know shit! I had my reason and I had to do what I did. There was never a choice but you don't care so screw you Dean." She yelled before storming up the stairs and into her room.

"Wow way to go Dean." Sam said before walking out the front door.

Dean stood there for a minute thinking about what she said. She had a good point. He never knew why she left him. He never really cared. It was the fact that he though she loved him as much as he loved her and in once night it was all gone. As much as he wanted to go upstairs and talk to her he couldn't. He had finally moved on and didn't want to ever go down that road again.

As he lay awake in bed, Dean kept thinking about what he walked in on. He wasn't jealous he told himself. He was over her so if she wanted Sam them why should he stand in their way. He didn't love her. If he did he would have hooked up with the blonde from the bar, "I'm not jealous." Dean told himself before rolling over and falling asleep:

_She kissed him deeply as they made love on the couch, "Sam! Oh Sam!" Brookes moans filled the room, "Oh Sam I Love you!" she screamed as he thrusted into her over and over, harder and harder:_

Dean's eyes snapped open. He jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs. When he looked at the couch, he saw Sam fast asleep, alone, on the couch. As Dean looked at him all he wanted to do was wake him up and punch him, "Get a grip" Dean said quietly to himself before heading back up the stairs.

As he passed Brookes door. He sighed to himself. Maybe him seeing her affected him more than he ever thought it would and he knew he would never have any closer until he talked to her about what really happened those years ago. He knew first he would have to apologize for his behavior. She didn't deserve the things he said to her. He cleared his throat and knock on the door. This was going to be hard for him.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. It's been crazy here lately. I am so glad you all like the story and thanks so so so much for the amazing reviews. They all mean so much. I hope you liked the chapter. Maybe Dean and Brooke will have a nice conversation but then again who knows lol. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so this chapter I wasn't sure what to do. I know you all want to know why she left and also I didn't want Dean finding out so soon so I was stuck but I think I found a happy medium to make everyone happy. Enjoy.**

Brooke lay on the bed crying into her pillow that night. Dean had turned into the biggest jerk over the years. She had always known that her leaving must have hurt him but she never thought that he would ever treat her as if she never mattered to him at all. What he was doing to her was far worse. She had to sit by while he screwed other girl and made it know to her and then jump down her thought when he assumed she was sleeping with his brother. She had every right to do what she wanted to do just as he was doing. They weren't together and he couldn't stand the sight of her so why did it matter so much to him who she was sleeping with.

She rolled onto her side and looked toward the window. Just as she had finally calmed down, she heard a knock at the door. She sat up on the bed and looked to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Dean. Let me in." he said in a stern voice.

"Just go away Dean. I really don't need your judgmental attitude right now."

"Just open the damn door Brooke." She wiped her eyes and got off the bed. Part of her was saying don't open it while the other was screaming to her to hear what he has to say. She reached for the knob and opened the door to se Dean standing there looking at her, "What do you want?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Can I come in? I really don't care to have this conversation in the hallway for everyone to hear."

"Fine" she said and stepped aside. Once he was inside, Brooke closed the door and turned to him, "So what do you want to talk about Dean? I think you have about said enough don't you think?"

"Listen Brooke I have every right to be pissed at you but I just wanted to say I am sorry for giving you a hard time and for what happened downstairs earlier."

"Its no problem Dean." She said and looked at him, "I am not one to hold grudges so I'm over now, you don't have to worry." She said to him causing him to roll his eyes.

"You just could hold out could you?" he said.

"What the hell are you talking about Dean?"

"You always have to have the last fuckin word don't you. I come up here to say I am sorry and you have to through your extra shit in there."

"What I just said I don't hold grudges."

"You were implying that I do and you know what, you are damn right."

"Right. I really don't care anymore Dean. You can hate me for the rest of your life if you want. See if I give a damn!" she snapped back at him.

"You know what, I don't know why I even bothered trying to talk to you. You are still so damn hard headed just like always." He said and walked around her and toward the door. Brooke stood there with her arms crossed as he reached for the door. Just as he was about to walk out, he slammed the door shut, "I just want to know one thing Brooke." He said and turned around.

"What's that?"

"Why did you leave me?" he asked her.

She stood there with a sad look on her face. She knew that this day would come sooner or later, "Dean I…I never wanted to leave you."

"Then why did you. Damn it Brooke I loved you back then and you fuckin left with no explanation. You left a damn note!" he snapped. He had been waiting for this for a long time.

"It's complicated Dean. I wish I could explain to you but I cant."

"Why the hell not? I think I deserve to know why you left." Brooke just stood there thinking back to what had happened that day that changed her life:

_Flashback_

_Brooke sat at the small table in the room, going over every piece of information they had gathered for the case. She heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it, "John?"_

"_Hey Brooke."_

"_What are you doing here? I didn't think we were meeting up with you until Friday."_

"_I was in the area so I thought I would come by."_

"_Ok well Dean went out to interview some witnesses but should be back anytime."_

_John looked sadly at her as he walked into the room, "I actually just need to talk to you right now."_

"_Ok. What's up?"_

"_You need to leave." John said and turned to look at her._

_Brooke crossed her arms and was a little shocked by his request, "Excuse me?"_

"_Brooke I need you to hear me out before you overreact. Certain…. Things I guess you could say have been brought to my attention and I am really going to need Dean's help on this."_

"_Ok so what is it? I can help and you know I can."_

"_I know that Brooke but this is something bigger than just a ghost or a small nest of vamps. It involves Dean's mother and Sam and as much as I know you want to help…you cant this time..."_

"_Sam? What about Sam? I thought he was in school."_

"_He is and I want it to stay that way for now but I really need Dean on this with me."_

"_John, whatever it is just tell me."_

_John walked over to her and grabbed her hands, "I cant tell you everything Brooke and I really cant tell Dean a lot but things are about to get really bad around here and believe me when I tell you I just want you to be safe. Dean loves you and the last thing I want is for him to go through the same thing I went through when I lost Mary."_

"_So you think I may die?"_

"_I am not saying anything its just I need to do what's best for my children and if you stay, Dean will always try to protect you first and that will be dangerous for us all."_

_Brooke could see in his eye that there was more to the story, "What do you know John? Unless you tell me something, I am talking to Dean about this."_

"_Fine. I went to visit a friend of mine and she told me something."_

"_What things?"_

"_It was a demon who killed my Mary all those years ago and …."_

"_John we know this already."_

"_Yes but what you don't know is…well Brooke I hate to be the one to tell you this but, the body his is using is your fathers." John said with a heavy heart. _

_Brooke felt her legs go weak and she sat back down, "My…my father. But he was been missing for almost three years. Ever since…."_

"_Ever since that demon possessed your mother. I know Brooke but it's the truth and you don't need to be close when we find him. Your emotion will get in the way."_

"_That's crazy."_

_John looked at her sadly, "When the day comes and we meet up with him, he will use you as bait and…."_

"_And what?"_

"_Dean will die as will you. I am so sorry Brooke. This is what she told me."_

_She looked away from him. Tear began to fill her eyes. The last thing she ever wanted was to do anything to get Dean killed or even hurt, "Please don't make this harder than it has to be. It's for the best and you two can be together again one day."_

"_Just go John….please."_

"_Alright but I will come back later to help out."_

_Brooke watched him walk out of the door. The door slammed and she fell to her knees and sobbed. How was she supposed to tell Dean goodbye? But she knew she had to do whatever she had to do to keep him safe. Even if that meant making him hate her._

_End Flashback_

Brooke wanted to tell Dean everything but he just lost his father and the last thing she wanted to do was tell him it was John who asked her to go. It wouldn't be right to bring that up now of all times. "So are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?" Dean said as he huffed.

"Dean I never wanted to leave the way I did but…it was my father." She said to him.

"Your father? But you said you didn't know where he was and you barely talked about the man and your mother."

"I know but I had heard he was seen and I had to go try and find him."

"Why didn't you just tell me this? I could have helped you."

"I know you would have but it was just something I had to do on my own." She said as she looked at him.

"See that was always your problem. I never kept anything from you but you refuse to tell me anything about your family."

"I know but something's are just not easy to talk about for me."

"Well did you find him?" Dean asked.

"No….but I do know he is out there and I have a funny feeling that he will show up one day."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know yet." Dean turned away from her and opened the door, "Where are you going now? I told you what you wanted to know. The least you could do is talk to me."

"Listen Brooke," he said and turned around, "Just because you told me doesn't mean I forgive you. You should have told me then. You should have trusted me and you didn't. You just walked away as if I meant nothing. So I'm sorry but that's just the way it is. One day maybe things will be different but for now I just….I just can't forgive you."

Brooke felt the tears fall down her face as she watched him walk out the door. She had really made a mess of things and she was beginning to think there would be no way to fix them before it is too late for her.

**A/N: So recap, Brooke left Dean because John asked her to because he didn't want her father/yellow eyes to use her as bait, not to mention he is going to kill the man. There is a reason she is back and I will get to that in the next chapter. I hope you liked this one and it somewhat cleared something's up. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Brooke woke up the next morning, she got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. Her eyes were still red from all the tear but over the years crying herself to sleep became a four times a week thing and everytime it was Dean she thought about. As she stood there looking at herself, she knew today was going to be the day everthing changed for her and she was ok with that. She had been putting off this certain visit for a long time and before she could move on with her life it had to be done.

Brooke quietly got dressed and made her way down the stair. She thought she was almost in the clear when she heard someone walk up behind her, "I see you're just running away again." Brooke turned around and saw Dean leaning against the banister, "I'm not running Dean. I just have something I need to do this morning and then I am coming back."

Dean huffed, "Yeah I bet. Sorry for my lack of trust but I think you can see where I am coming from." He said in a bitter tone."

"Dean I really don't care anymore. Hate me don't hate me. I explained myself to you already and that all I can do but I really have to go now."

"Where are you going at 6 in the morning anyways? Don't tell me you got a hot date this early."

"No I don't have a date and I just have to take care of something don't worry about it."

"I'm not I was just asking. Do what you want because I could care less sweetheart." Dean said and walked back up the stair. Brooke closed her eyes and once again her heart broke but she knew she didn't have time for this right now. She needed to hurry if she wanted to make her appointment.

* * *

As Brook drove down the highway, Dean crossed her mind just as he always had done. No matter what he thought there was never a single moment in the day that she didn't think about how much she missed him. He was thing in her life that she could count on, he was he everything.

Brooke arrived at the small building and walked inside. She already new what they were going to say to her and she was ready for that. Her body told her everything she needed to know. She had learn to accept the truth a long time ago and now she just wanted to get her priorities in order while she still could and Dean right now was at the top of the list.

"Ms. Andrews, we are ready for you." The nurse called out and Brooke got up and took a breath, here goes nothing."

She walked into the small office and sat down in the chair, "Good Morning Brooke. How are you feeling?" Dr. Collins asked her.

"Its funny but I actually feel great today."

"That's always nice to hear." He said as he opened her file folder, "Ok so we have your results and well…."

"You know what, don't even say it alright. I already know the treatments didn't work and you know what, I am ok with that."

"Brooke we will have other options we haven't tried yet. There is no reason to give up hope."

"I am not giving up but if my clock is ticking I would rather be out there enjoying the time I have left rather than sitting in the hospital for months just to find out it was a waste of time. I have done that and I am just ready to live life." Brooke said. She had though long and hard about her decision and she knew this was what she wanted to do.

"Brooke you do understand that denying treatments will only shorten your time?"

"Yes I understand that and I am prepared for what ever happen. I mean I feel great right now and for the last few months it's just been great waking up and not feeling like you just want to die and I don't want to lose that feeling. I mean do you understand where I am coming from?"

"I do understand Brooke and I get why you feel the way you do but as your doctor I would have to advise against this. Leukemia is very serious."

"I know and I have lived with it for a long time. Every time they say I am better and I try to more on it comes right back and I am tired doc. I just want to be happy. If I only have a few months left then I want to make sure I die knowing that I had no regrets."

Dr. Collins just nodded at her. He had been with her through this since you was first diagnosed at age 15 so he knew how she was feeling, "Ok Brooke I cant change your mind but you stay on your medicine please and if you change you mind, please call me."

"I will and thank you so much for everything you have done for me."

"You are one of a kind Brooke." He said and Brooke got out from her chair and walked over to him. She hugged him once more before walking out of the door.

As she walked back to her car, she knew this was the beginning of the last few months she had. There were only a few things on her list she had to do before time was up. She had to make things right with Dean so you will die knowing she was loved, find her father and get the demon from his body and make sure her mother would be well taken care of in the future. She knew first it was time to tell Dean and Sam everything she knew about the yellow eyed demon.

* * *

Dean was out working on his car when he looked down at his watch. It was almost noon and Brooke was still not back. He knew she had no real reason to come back but he had hoped that she wouldn't have left with out a small goodbye this time. He threw the wrench on the table. She was the exact same person. Only thinking of herself.

Just as Dean finished cursing her in his mind, he saw her pull up and get out of the car, "Well look who came back." He said and walked over to her, "I have to say Brooke I am a little surprised."

"Dean just shut up." Brooke said and popped her trunk.

"Wow someone is in a pissy mood today."

"I have just had a long morning and you can stand there and say what you want and I don't really give a shit right now but I do think we should talk about something." Brooke pulled out a thick notebook and closed the trunk.

"What the hell is that?"

"This is something that is going to help you get what you want and get me what I want."

Dean just raised his brow and looked at her, "Sorry but if you remember I don't need help in the sex department." Dean winked.

"Dean I am not holding the fucking Kama Sutra here. This is everything I know about where the demon has been and where he is going."

Dean's eyes widened, "As in, your father? The same one being possessed by yellow eyes?"

"Yep. The problem is as you know I am not the quickest hunter out there but I am damn good at tracking this son of a bitch. So I think we can work together on this."

"You mean as a team? Yeah because that worked out so well for us last time didn't it."

"Dean I am not talking about old times here. I just want that piece a shit out of my father and you want your revenge so I think we can work something out."

"The only way to stop him is to kill him and to do that we would have to kill your father Brooke."

"Dean, chances are that my father is already Dean. If so I just want him at peace. Is that so much to ask?"

Dean knew just where she was coming from, "No its not. Listen lets just go inside and see what you got so far. Maybe something will match up to what's in Dad's journal."

"Alright" she nodded.

"So is that the reason you came back? To ask for help?"

"Yeah….why?" she asked.

"Just wondering." Dean said and turned away from her. Brooke knew that he was a big reason she came back but she couldn't let him know that, at least for now.

She held the book tight to her chest as she walked toward the house with a smile on her face. Finally she felt like she was half way in the door with Dean. Maybe them spending more time together will make him stop hating her and maybe even fall in love with her again. She missed the way he would hold her in his arms at night. That was one this she wanted from him for she never felt anything again.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait and I know its short but writers block is a bitch. I just wanted to get something up for you guys. Not that this little chapter is over I do know what to do for the next one now. I will tell you where her mother is and why she needs to be taken care of, one person will learn her secret, and finally they start tracking the demon. So anyways, I hope you like this chapter, a little sad I know. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean followed Brooke inside the house. He was thinking about what she had said before about the only reason for coming back was to ask for his help. He was beginning to think she never missed him and all and that hurt him but then again why should he care? He had moved on with his life. He did need her. Dean just wanted to get this job over with so they could one again go their separate ways.

Brooke walked into the Kitchen and saw Sam and Bobby sitting at the table, "What do you got there?" asked Bobby as he sipped on his beer.

"Well this is everything I know about the yellow eyed demon. It's not much but maybe something in here can help you guys out."

"You mean to tell me you have been tracking this son of a bitch alone?" Dean asked her. It wasn't that he was worried because it was her it was because he knew how dangerous this demon was. Yeah he was going to go with that one.

"I have been trying to track it I guess you could say but I have never got close enough to do anything. Not that I would know what to do. That's where you guys come in. Dean we both know I am better at tracking than you are." Brooke said and smiled a little.

"Good point. You can't even shoot the side of a barn that is two feet in front of you."

"Ok I am not that bad Dean." Brooke said and turned away from him, "Anyway I just need to borrow a computer and I can show you what I got and how I have been keeping up with him."

"You can use mine." Sam said and got up from the table. Brooke sat down her folder and pulled out a small disk and followed Sam.

As they walked out, Dean's eyes followed her, "See something you like?" Bobby asked with a smile.

Dean whipped his head back to Bobby, "What? No I was just…..you know."

"Oh I know Dean. You still care about her don't you?"

"Bobby, don't go into chick flick mode on me. I don't still have feeling for her. I just don't hate her anymore."

"Are you sure about that Dean?"

"Damn it Bobby. Yes I am sure. Now if we are done here how about we go see what is going on with those two." Dean said and walked toward the den. When he got to the door he saw Brooke sitting in the chair with Sam standing behind her and leaned over. They were both smiling and once again Dean felt something in the pit of his stomach. He had to snap out of it. He just needed to get this job over with and she could be on her way once again. "You two got anything yet?" he asked and walked over to the desk.

"Nothing really." Brooke started, "Right now I am just showing Sam what I got. Like I said its nothing big but with you stuff and mine I think we should be able to track him faster."

"Are you kidding me? This is great Brooke. How did you figure all this out?" Sam asked her.

Dean just watched them and he didn't like it at all. "Man you two are such geeks."

"I think you are just jealous because we are smarter than you Dean." Brooke said and smiled over her shoulder at Sam.

"Yeah ok. Well being smart doesn't get you laid sweetheart." Dean said.

"Who said I was trying to get laid?" she asked.

"No one but that's a good thing that you're not. You would be wasting your time." Dean said

"Dean cut it out!" Sam snapped.

"No Sam its ok." Brooke said and frowned back at Dean.

"I would love to stand here and chat but I need a drink and maybe something else. You two have a fun night here with you computer. Call me if something important happened." Dean said, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

"Don't worry about him Brooke. He is just trying to hurt you."

"I know Sam but I think he is getting the job done." She said and wiped away a single tear, "Ok so where were we?"

"You were about to show me what you have found so far."

"Oh yeah. Well what I have found out it one week before he make his appearance somewhere, things start happening."

"Like what? Omens?"

"Yes exactly! Electrical storm, cattle deaths, and everything in between."

"Ok so where was he last?"

"That's the thing. I haven't gotten anything in over a month. It's like he is hiding or something."

"Well when he shows his face again we are going to be ready." Sam said and Brooke saw the hurt and anger in his face. He wanted his revenge.

"Ok well I will leave this set up for now. I am going to go get something to drink." Brooke got up from her chair and walk about to go into the kitchen when she felt light headed and stumbled back into Sam and he caught her, "Brooke are you ok?"

"Yeah….yeah I'm fine Sam. I just haven't been sleeping a lot lately."

"I know what you mean. Why don't you go get some sleep and I will play around with this and see if I can come up with something."

"Ok. Let me know if something comes up."

"I sure will." He said and watched as Brooke went up the stairs slowly. In the past few days he had noticed that she wasn't looking so well. He had a feeling there was more to her story that she was sharing with them.

* * *

Later on that night, Dean walked into the house and saw Sam fast asleep at the computer. He looked around the den and saw no sign of Brooke and he felt relieved that she actually made it to her bed tonight.

He walked up the stairs and just before he went into his room her head something coming from the bathroom. He walked down the hall and saw Brooke leaning over the toilet throwing up, "Brooke?"

Brooke leaned up and grabbed the towel next to the tube and wiped her mouth, "Go…go away Dean." She said.

"What's wrong with you? Eat something bad."

"Dean just….oh god.." she said and began to throw up even more. Dean had never seen someone get that sick before.

"Can I get you something?"

"No" she said between hurls. Dean looked at her once more before walking out of the bathroom and closed the door.

When he was in his room, he took off his shoes as he sat there listening to her. What could be wrong with her? The more he thought about it the more one thing can to his mind. She had gotten herself pregnant. The very thought made him pissed. There was some guys out there who slept with Brooke, his Brooke and she was carrying his child. The very thought made him want to hunt the guys down and kick his ass until he realized she wasn't his Brooke anymore. She left him and that was all there was to it. He had to remember that.

Just as Dean was about to lay down, he noticed that everything had gotten quiet. He got up and walked back to the bathroom the find Brooke on the floor, "Brooke!" he said and went over to her and lifted her up, "Brooke wake up." He said and tapped her face and she opened her eyes and saw him, "Are you sure you should go to the doctor?"

"No, I'm….I'm ok. I think I had some bad chicken." She smiled. "I just need to sleep now." She said and started to stand up when Dean grabbed her arm and she just pulled it away, "I got it Dean. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine Brooke."

"Dean I said I am fine. Just drop it ok." Brooke finally got to her feet and walked across the hall to her room. Dean watched as she shut the door. It became clear to him that the reason she rushed out the other morning was to go to a doctor's appointment. He shook his head and walked into his room. This made him realize even more that she had clearly moved on from him. It was time to let her go fully now. She belonged to someone else now.

The next morning, Bobby woke up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Just as he got the coffee started, the phone rang: " Hello."

"_Hi. I am looking for Brooke please."_

"She is still in bed but can I take a message?"

"_This is Dr. Collins. I was calling to see how she was feeling. I have been worried about her." _

Bobby was confused, "She seems to be doing fine as far as I know. Is something wrong?"

"_Are you a relative of hers?"_

"I am her uncle." Bobby said. He knew he had to make up something. "She is staying with me for now."

"_I see. Well then you must know all about her condition."_

"Uh yeah. She filled me in on everything. Has something changed?" Bobby was curious as to what was going on even more now.

"_Her last treatment didn't work and she has refused and other treatment. She just wants to live the rest of her days in peace and I am strongly against it. Leukemia is very serious."_ Bobby felt his heart break for her. How could she cheep something like this to herself. _"Are you still there?"_

"Yes I am here. I will talk to her today and maybe she will change her mind about the treatments."

"_Thank you. I will be calling to check in on her in a few days."_

"Thank you." Bobby said and slowly hung up the phone. No wonder she was in suck a rush to find the demon. She wanted her dad at peace before she died.

Bobby sat down at the table just as Brooke walked into the kitchen, "Morning Bobby." She said. Bobby looked up at her with a sad look across his face, "Is everything ok?"

"Damn it Brooke." He whispered, "How could you not tell me?"

"Tell you what Bobby?" she asked.

"I think you know what I am talking about. I just got a call from Dr. Collins. We need to talk." He said.

Brooke face saddened. She has talked to anyone about her condition and never really wanted to but now the cat was out of the bag and she figured if she had to talk about it then Bobby would be the best person. This was going to be a long morning.

**Bobby knows now! Oh know. Can she make him understand her reasoning for keeping it to herself? Thank you guys so so much for all your reviews for this story. I hope you liked the chapter and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke grabbed her cup of coffee and sat down in front of Bobby, "So how did you find out?"

"Your doctor called to check on you. I may have told him I was related to you and well he spilled the beans."

"Damn. I am going to have to talk to him about that." She said and took a sip and looked away. Part of her was hoping the conversation was over but she knew Bobby all to well and she was going to have to do some explaining. "Why didn't you tell me Brooke?" he asked her. He heart was broken for this girl.

"To be honest I really didn't want you or anyone else to know."

"I have known you for a long time. You have been like family to me. I think I had a right to know Brooke!" he said with anger in his voice.

"Please don't yell at me Bobby. I really don't need anyone else finding out about this."

"Brooke this isn't something you can hide. You have caner for crying out loud and you are acting as if you have a simple damn cold!"

"I know what it is ok! I am the one that has to live with this and there is nothing I can do about it but just live my life the best I can."

"There are treatments out there and your doctor says you have refused them. What the hell is that about?"

"Bobby, please don't start with me. I know what I am doing and yes I did tell him I was done with the treatments. I am tired of being poked at for months at a time and nothing good ever coming from it. I have been through it all and I am tired of it. I just want to live my life while I still can. The reason I didn't want anyone know is because I never want to be treated any different. I don't want people to feel sorry for me. I just want to be….Brooke." she explained with tears in her eyes.

Bobby looked at her and he knew there was nothing he could say that would make her change her mind. "So you are just giving up?"

"No. I am going to fight as long as I can Bobby but I won't let this control me anymore. I just want you to understand this and respect my decision and keep this between me and you. Please Bobby." She begged once again.

Every part of Bobby was telling him to knock her over the head and drag her to the hospital but when he looked into those sad eyes he knew that would only hurt her in the long run. All he could do was pray to whoever was up that and hope that she could make it through this. All he could do now was support her and her decision, "Ok Brook. I want say anything but just promise me you will think about changing your mind."

Brooke smiled through the pain in her heart, "You are going to keep pushing this aren't you?"

"I'm sorry but I have to try my best here. You would do the same thing for me."

"You are damn right about that." She said and bit on her bottom lip and sighed, "Ok I will make you a deal. If this stays between me and you and you don't treat me any different then after we find the demon and my father is at peace, I will go in for treatment but I don't want you to get your hopes up. Do we have a deal?"

Bobby nodded his head and got out of his chair. He walked over to her and pulled her up into a hug, "Thank you Brooke."

"Don't thank me for anything. I should be the one thanking you for everything you have done for me over the year. I wouldn't be here with out you." She cried into his shoulder.

Dean walked down the stairs and could here sobs coming from the kitchen, he slowly walked around the corner and saw Bobby hugging onto a crying Brooke as he said, "Everything is going to be ok. I will be here with you every step of the way."

Dean stood behind the wall. He figured Brooke must have told Bobby that she was pregnant. So it was true that she was going to be a mother. He felt his heart break a little more that she was going to be starting a family with someone else but he felt worse when he stood there and though of how mean he had been to her over the past few days. The least he could do was try and be nice to her. Even if looking at her broke him heart.

Dean shook off the thought and walked into the kitchen, "Morning." He said and Brooke pulled away from Bobby and wiped her eyes, "Everything ok in here?"

"Yeah we are good here." Bobby said and looked over at Brooke, "You know women and their chick flicks."

Dean knew Bobby was covering for her but he knew he should just go along with it, "Oh yeah I know just how they are. This one here cried the whole 2 hours the titanic was sinking. As if she didn't know." He laughed and Brooke smiled at him. She was surprised that he remembered something like that.

"Don't lie Dean. I saw a tear when you saw Jake died."

"I wasn't crying. I was just pissed that she didn't scoot her ass over and let him up there with her. Selfish bitch." He said and made him a cup of coffee.

Brooke shook her head and let out a small laugh, "See that's why we never watch movies together Dean."

"Hey I tried to watch movies with you."

"Sorry but Hellraiser wasn't my idea for a movie date night."

"You were just scared." He winked.

"Hell yeah I was." The two just looked at each other with soft smiles on their faces, "Ok well I am going to clean up a little." She said and turned to walk up the stairs.

Dean watched as she left the room and he sat down at the table, "So found any jobs Bobby?"

"I got nothing. I mean it's been really quiet the last few days."

"Well that a comforting thought." Dean said, "So….anything new with you or….well anyone?" Dean asked trying to see if Bobby would spill the beans on Brooke.

"What are we a couple of girls Dean?" Bobby asked as he walked over to the fridge.

"I was just making conversation. What is wrong with that?"

"Boy I was born at night but not last night. You are wondering what's going on with Brooke aren't you?"

"What? No. I would I wonder about her?" Bobby glared at him, "I'm serious. What she has going on in her life is her business."

"You're right Dean. It's her business."

"I just couldn't help but notice the almost father daughter moment you guys share in here."

"Don't tell me you are jealous of me now."

"I'm not jealous of anyone Bobby. I could care less you she gossips to and whatever."

"Sure Dean. Every time she is in the same room as Sam you tear her down. So don tell me you aren't jealous. You love her Dean and you know it."

"Whatever Bobby. You don't have a clue what you are talking about." Dean said and got up from the table.

"I know more than you think Dean."

"That may be so but this is one subject I am not going to discuss with you." Dean said as he turned away and walked up the stair. Why was Bobby constantly saying that he was in love with Brooke? He loved her once and that was the past. No he just wanted to be her….friend.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he walked down the hallway and passed Brooke room to see her trying to move the dresser, "Whoa hang on Brooke." Dean said and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"You shouldn't be moving this."

"Why not? Is it some weird rule or something?" she asked him.

"Well…..no. I just mean you should have asked someone for help. I got it." Dean said and pulled the dresser from the wall, "There. Why did you need it moved anyways?"

"I dropped my necklace behind there."

Dean nodded, "So are you feeling better this morning? Do you need anything?"

Brooke stared at him. Something was up for him. It wasnt like Dean to go from hating her one minute to asking her if she needed andything the next, "Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden."

"I'm not. I just don't think a woman in your condition should be moving anything heavy that's all and you were pretty sick last night."

Brooke felt her pulse began to race. Surely Bobby didn't tell him anything, "What condition are you talking about Dean?"

"You don't have to hide it from me. It's nothing to be ashamed of. To be honest, I am kind of in a weird way happy for you."

Brooke was a little confused. Either he didn't know the truth or he did was being a dick, "Wait, you're happy for me?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean it's a little unexpected I guess but hey that life for you." He smiled and Brooke was being to think Dean had lost his mind, "But anyways I am sure everything will work out the way it should."

"Ok Dean wait, what are you talking about?"

"Brooke I know that you are pregnant. It doesn't talk a genius to figure it out. I mean you getting sick last night and this morning in the kitchen with you and Bobby. You told him."

Brooke was in shock that out of everything he though she was pregnant, "Dean I am not pregnant. Last night was just a case of the flu and this morning with Bobby we were talking about my parents."

"Oh…well ok then." Dean said and was about to walk out when Brooke stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait, so this nice act was just because you thought I was pregnant?"

"I was being considerate."

Brooke felt a little hurt. Here she was thinking he was actually going to try and be nice to her and give her a change, "Ok I get it. In order to be nice to me there has to be something wrong?"

"Brooke…." Dean started and she just through up her hands.

"You know what Dean, don't. You don't have to say anything to me. I screwed up and that's it. I wanted up to move on but I can see now we can't because in order for you to be nice to me there has to be something wrong so no thanks. I don't need you pity." Brooke walked over to the bed and grabbed her jacket.

"Brooke just wait a minute and let me talk." Brooke just shook her head and slipped on her jacket, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you right now." She said and walked out the door. Dean felt bad for what happened but he couldn't help but feel relieved that she wasn't pregnant. He could cross beating up the scum bag that did that to her off his list.

Dean walked back over to the dresser and reached behind it. He grabbed the necklace and pulled it out. When he looked at it he smiled a little at what it was. It was a necklace he had given Brooke two months before she left. He couldn't believe that she was still wearing it after all this time. He really needed to find her and talk to her about everything. It was time to finally clear the air and see just where they really were.

***There aren't word to tell you guys how happy it made me to see all the review for the last chapter. You guys are so awesome and I am so happy that you are liking the story. You keep reviewing and I will be more than happy to keep updating for you. Thanks so much again!**


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke walked through the salvage yard as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She was beginning to think that coming here was a mistake. Maybe she should have just stayed away from Dean. There was not much more she could take from him. She knew it would be hard seeing him again but she never expected for him to treat her this way. It was as if she never meant anything to him at all. Part of her told her to go back in the house and just pack up. Maybe they would both be better if things just went back to before she ever came to Bobby's.

Before she knew it, she had reached the far corner of the yard. She turned around and the house was just a small imagine. She felt herself getting tired and knew she needed a break before starting the long walk about. She looked around for somewhere to sit and when she turned right she smiled. Brooke walked over to an old cutlass convertible and climbed into the back. She leaned her head back as she saw the sun about to set for the day. Every night when the day was over, she would pray that she would see another day and wondered to herself when that day would come when her prayers would not be answered. Death scared her in away. There was so much she never got to do with her life. She always dreamed of finding that perfect guy that would sweep her off her feet and they would live happily ever after. Some dreams are just not meant to come true.

Dean walked out of the front door and skimmed over the yard from the porch, "Brooke!" he called out but he saw no sign of her anywhere. How far could she really have gotten? He just hoped she was here somewhere and she didn't decide to just leave again.

Dean walked down the step and out into the yard, "Brooke where are you?" he called out again. The silence made him uneasy. He started walking deeper into the yard as he called out her name again and again. He had to find her before it was too late to say he was sorry. She had to be here somewhere.

As Brooke laid back and looked up into the sky, she closed her eyes and thought about one of the happiest times in her life:

_3 years ago _

_Brooke opened the motel room and walked inside. The room was dark and the only light was a single candle next to the bed, "Dean?" she called out softy, "Are you in here?" Brooke sat the room key on the table slowly. She turned around and was about to shut the door when she saw Dean standing there smiling and it caused her to jump, "Dean what the hell are you doing? You scared the crap out of me."_

"_Sorry but I wanted to surprise you." He said closed the room door._

"_Well you did a good job." Brooke said, "What is all of this?" she asked._

"_Oh…nothing much. Just though I would do something nice for you." He said. Dean walked close to her and put his hands on her hip. Brooke smiled up at him and placed her hands on his shoulders._

"_Well you did a great job. I don't think I have ever been this surprised in my life."_

"_Good then I must have done something right." Dean said and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "I missed you Brooke."_

"_I missed you too Dean but I was only gone one day."_

"_Without you, one night alone is like a year with you baby." He said with a smile._

"_Did you just quote Def Leppard?" she laughed._

"_Guilty. But hey it fit so give me a break."_

"_Ok I will give it to you." Brooke smiled, "Why is it so dark in here?"_

"_Like I said, I wanted you to be surprise." Dean let go of her and walked over to turn the light on. Once the room was lit up, Brooke turned around to see a rose lying on the bed, a bottle of wine chilling and a movie box. She was smiled as she walked over and picked up the case, "titanic?" she asked._

"_Well you said you wanted to see it and you never got the chance and well you did watch Hellraiser with me so what the hell." He said._

"_Dean you didn't have to do all of this."_

"_Yes I did." He said and walked over to her, "That's not all."_

"_There is more? Dean this is enough for me. I just want to be with you."_

"_I know but I got you something." He said and pulled out a long box, "It's not much but it reminded me of you so I got it."_

_Brooke smiled as she took the box from his hands. When she opened it, she saw a white gold necklace with a small charm on it. It was a small heart. "Dean its….its beautiful."_

"_Its nothing compared to you Brooke." He said, "I love you." He said._

_Brookes head snapped up and she looked at him, "You what?"_

"_I said I love you and I do. I love you more than you will ever know." That was all it took for the tears she had been holding in since she walked through the door to come pouring out, "What's wrong? Did I say it wrong or something?" Dean asked and Brooke just shook her head as she looked at him, "Ok well is this some kind of weird girl things because I am lost right now."_

"_I love you too Dean." She said as she continued to cry. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "So it is a weird girl thing. I forgot you chick cry when you are happy." He laughed. Brooke pulled away and snacked him on the arm, "Ouch. I was kidding but I do love you." He said and wiped away her tears._

"_I love you too Dean." Brooke stood on the tippy toes and placed a kiss on his lips. She knew this was the start of something special. _

"Brooke? Hey Brooke wake up!" Dean called out to her. Her eyes slowly flutter opened and she saw Dean standing next to the car, "What are you going way out here."

"Dean….I must have dosed off." She said. "But I am fine. You can go now."

"Brooke we need to talk."

"Dean no we don't. There is nothing else to say to each other so let's just forget we ever knew each other and move on. I can't take this anymore." She said and looked straight ahead.

Dean was never one to just give up. If he had something to say he was going to be heard. Dean jumped up and into the car next to her, "I said we need to talk and we are going to talk." He said as he sat there next to her.

"Fine then talk."

"First you should no that I am sorry for the way I have treated you. You have to understand I have been going through a lot. I mean I just lost dad and then you show up out of nowhere and I just couldn't take it."

"Dean I didn't come here to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. I just didn't know who else to go to for help."

"Yeah I get that. Whether or not you believe it, I would rather you come to me if you need help. We have history together and things may not have ended well for us but that doesn't change what once was."

"I know that. I have so may regrets Dean and maybe I wanted to come here to make things right again."

"I have to be honest with you. Things may never be right with us. We can go back to what was. I'm sorry but I just can't." Dean said. Brooke looked away from him as she felt her heart break, "But that doesn't mean I would like to start over or something."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I mean why don't we start from the beginning. I don't see why we can try and be friends. I mean you were a pretty cool chick." He smiled. It wasn't exactly what Brooke wanted but it sounded like a plan to her.

"I would like that Dean."

"Ok then but before we start over and do the friend thing I have to know something."

"Name it."

"Why did you really leave back them? I want the truth and the whole truth this time."

"I understand that. You may not like what I have to say but I will tell you. Ok so I wanted to keep this to myself because it involves your father, God rest his soul."

"Dad? What does he have to do with this?"

"When your dad found out that it was my father's body that yellow eyes was possessing, he asked me to leave."

"Why would he do that? He knew how I felt about you."

"I know and that's why he did what he did. Dean your father loved you and wanted you to be safe as well as me. He knew that because I was connected to my dad and John though he would use me to get to either you or Sam in some way. I think mainly you. He was afraid one of us would get hurt or even worse. He didn't want to see his son in pain and I had to respect his decision. Dean I couldn't risk something happening to you."

Dean was speechless. Of all the reason he expected her to say, his dad asking her to leave to protect him wasn't one of them, "So leaving wasn't your choice?"

"I choice to do the right thing or so I thought. I never wanted to hurt you Dean. If I was up to mean I would have never left." Dean nodded his head and got out of the car, "Where are you going?"

Dean had his back to her and then suddenly turned around and smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Dean." He said and stuck out his hand to her.

Brooke smiled and shook his hand, "Brooke."

"Nice to meet you Brooke. Now how about we go inside before it gets too late."

"Sounds great." She said. Dean helped her out of the car and once she was out, they stood there face to face, looking into each other eyes. Just as Dean started to move closer to her as if he was going to kiss her, Brooke felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D., "Oh crap." She said.

"What is it?"

"Hang on one second." She said and opened her phone, "Hello….mom?"

"_Brooke you have to get here. They are going to kill us all."_ He mother panicked.

"Mom calm down. The doctors are not going to kill you. We have been over this."

"_No Brooke you aren't listening to me. It's not the doctors, it's a monster. Let me go! I'm not crazy."_

Brooke could here her mother screaming as the nurses pulled her from the phone, "Mom are you there?" Just them the line went dead, "Damn it mom." Brooke said.

"What's going on?" Dean asked her.

"That was my mother."

"Your mother? You never really talked about your mom."

"Yeah I know. Listen I need to head out and see what is going on with her."

"She thinks something is after her?"

"Yeah but that doesn't surprise me. I just need to go check it out."

"Me and Sam with go with you. Just incase something is really wrong. If that's ok with you. I am dying to get out of here."

"That's fine but don't get your hopes up. I am sure nothing is really wrong. My mother has….well had a hard time."

"I can tell."

"Ok well we better go. I will fill you in on the way." Brooke said and they both walked back to the house. Even though she was worried about her mother, Brooke couldn't help but wonder is Dean was really about to kiss her or not. The very thought brought a smile to her face.

***There is chapter 8. Thanks again for all the reviews. They all mean a lot to me and make me want to keep going. Ok so you know the drill, you review I write. Sounds like a good deal to me : ) Take Care! Also I made a new banner for the story. I didn't really like the other one so check it out on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke and Dean went back into the house and packed up and got Sam. It was less than an hour when they finally got on the road.

Brooke sat in the backseat and silently stared out the window. It had been a few weeks since she had saw her mother and the fact that Dean and Sam were coming with her made her nervous. Her mother only knew a little of her condition and she hoped that she wouldn't let anything slip out.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror and saw Brooke leaning against the door. Not matter what had happened between them, he still though she was beautiful but something about her was different. She seemed thinner and pale to him. Maybe it was all the stress she had been under. That fact that her mother was crazy and her father was being possessed couldn't be easy on her. "So Brooke, do you want to tell us what's going on? I mean do you think something could really be after your mom?"

Brooke leaned up from the door and looked toward the front, "Yeah I guess now is a good of time as any. Ok well you all know my father is well….possessed by you favorite demon so I will kind of skip over that little detail. When all of this happened I was gone for the weekend. Dad was a hunter back in the day but he always left me and mom out of the loop. Maybe he didn't want us to think he was crazy." She laughed, "I was 13 when I found out what he did. Long story short here, about the same time the demon took over my dad's body, another took over my mother. This demon went around a killed maybe at least 6 people all in one weekend. I was never really sure why. But when they found my mother, she was lying in an ally covered in blood. When she woke up, the demon was gone but she remembered everything. She was freaking out and of course when she was arrested for murder she told the cops a demon had made her kill those people. I mean I believed her but let just say the cops didn't. The said she was insane and she started to believe it. She now she is in Hill Psychiatric hospital probably for the rest of her life. In her mind everyone around her is a demon. So that's about it."

"So you think she is just seeing things?" asked Sam.

"I really don't know. The last time she called me in a panic she was convinced that everyone around her was trying to kill her. It turned out they were just trying to get her to take her medicine."

"Did you check it out?" asked Dean.

"Yes I did. I am not stupid. I mean I checked the whole building and came up with nothing. She is just paranoid."

"Alright well this should be fun."

"Yeah. My mother is one of a kind." Brooke said and looked out the window. She was just ready to get this over with.

* * *

When they pulled up to the hospital, Brooke took a deep breath and got out of the car. She walked around to Sam and Dean and looked up at the building. "This place freaks me out." Dean said.

"You know what, why don't you guys just wait here for me. I can call you if something is really wrong in there."

"I think it would be safer if we just went with you." Sam said to her, "You can see your mom and me and Dean can scan over the building. Right Dean."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I had a feeling you guys would say that. Well alright let's get this over with." She said and the guys followed her into the building.

When they got in, Brooke walked up to the front desk, "Hey Kathy."

"Hey Brooke. How are you today?"

"I'm pretty good. I just came to see my mother." Brooke said, "I hear she is talking off the wall again."

"Yeah. She has had a hard few days. We would have called but we didn't want you to worry. I don't get it. She has been doing so well."

"I guess we all have our bad days." Brooke said and she noticed the nurse look over to Sam and Dean, "Oh Kathy these are my…..cousins. They came to visit with mom. Maybe being around more family will help her."

"Oh how nice. Well let me just get you some passes and you can go see her for a few minutes."

"Thank you Kathy." Brooke said as the nurse got up and walked into the back. She turned around and looked at Sam and Dean who were looking around, "Ok guys, I will let you do your thing but just try to act normal. I don't feel like seeing you guys in straight jackets today."

"Don't worry about us. You just take care of your mom but we need to talk to her first to see what she saw." Dean said and Brooke nodded.

When Kathy came back, they all took their passes and walked into the back. When the reached room 201, Brooke turned around to Sam and Dean, "Ok just two just stand back for a little bit ok. I will talk to her." Brooke opened the door and saw her mother sitting on the bed, "Hey mom."

The woman looked up and smiled, "Brooke you came and looks like you brought a few friends." The woman smiled to them.

"Yeah mom, these are a few friends of mine…"

"I know. Sam and Dean Winchester right? It's nice to meet you. I'm Bonnie." She said and shook their hands.

Dean looked at the woman and she didn't look crazy at all but how did she know them? "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know who we were?" Sam asked.

"I know more than you think. Plus Brooke use to talk about Dean but that was years ago."

"Ok mom lets move on ok. So why do you think something is after you?"

"It's not just after me Brooke. It's after everyone here. Its like it feeds off crazy people." She said and Dean chuckled a little and Sam nudges him.

"Bonnie, have you seen this…..thing."

"I saw it last night. That's why I had to call you Brooke. You have to stop it before it kills again."

"Is it a demon or something?"

"I don't think so. If it is it's not like any demon I have seen and you know I know demons."

"Yeah I know mom. Ok well Sam and Dean are going to look around while me and you talk ok." Brooke said and turned to the guys, "Can you give us a little while please?"

"Sure. We will let you know if we find anything."

"Thanks guys." Dean smiled at her before he walked out the door. Brooke just stood there as she watched him close the door, "so that's the famous Dean?" he mother asked.

Brooke turned around and looked at her mother, "I would hardly say famous mom."

"By the way you talk about him you would think he is some knight in shinning armor."

"Thank for that mom." Brooke said.

Bonnie looked ta her daughters face and knew there was something wrong,"What's wrong sweetie?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You are still in love with him aren't you?"

"Mom do we really have to talk about this now. I am here for you."

"Brooke LeighAnn I am your mother. We can either talk about this or….well the other thing that's on your mind."

"What are you talking about? There is nothing else going on with me."

"Don't you stand there and lie to me Brooke. I can see it in your eyes. Its back isn't it?"

"Mom don't…."

"Tell me the truth Brooke." Brooke had never lied to her mother and wasn't going to start now. She just nodded. "Oh baby." Her mother said and took her daughter in her arms as Brooke began to cry, "Shhh you hush now. Everything will be ok."

"No it won't mom. There is nothing else I can do but wait."

Bonnie pulled away from her daughter and gripped her shoulders, "Look at me Brooke. Don't you dare give up. You were not raised that way. If I say everything will be ok then you listen to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Sit down and tell me how you and Dean ran into each other again."

"I kind of went to him for help, with dad."

Bonnie shook her head, "Brooke I told you not to go after that man. He is not your father. He is nothing but pure evil. I don't want you near him."

"I know that's why I went to Dean. They are after him to so I thought we could work together."

"Uh huh. Are you sure that's the only reason you went back?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you went back for Dean. You still love him don't you?"

"Yes but I don't think he still loves me. I mean I don't blame him but we talked and we are going to do the friend thing and I can live with that. Well while I can." Brooke smiled.

"That's not funny." He mother warned her.

"I'm know, I'm sorry. Ok so enough about me. Why don't you tell me what is going on here."

* * *

Dean and Sam walked the hallways and scanned every inch of the building, "Dean I don't think anything is here."

"Yeah I am beginning to think that too."

"So uh, what's going on with you and Brooke?" Sam smiled,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just a few days ago you were treating her like crap and now you seem to be ok with having her around."

"I didn't treat her that bad Sam."

"Yes you did."

"Ok maybe I was a little harsh but that because…..nevermind. Let's just finish up so we can get the hell out of here." Dean said as just as the words left his mouth, they heard someone creaming from down the hall. The first thing that came to his mind was Brooke but he knew that wasn't her. They ran to the end of the hall and looked into a room where a Kathy was feeding on one of the patients, "Oh shit. Sam opened the door."

"I'm trying Dean!" Sam said as he tried to pick the lock. By the time they got inside, Kathy was gone and the woman was dead. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know but I think we need to go find Brooke."

Dean and Sam went back to Brooke's mother's room and went inside and the women looked up at them, "So how did it go?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe we should talk outside." Dean said.

"No I think I want to know what going on." Bonnie said.

"Ok well it was Kathy or she was wearing Kathy anyways. She is the one that has been killing people."

"How is she or it doing it?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, "Well….its like she is feeding off their…well their brains." Dean said.

"What the hell can do that?" Brooke asked.

"A wraith." Bonnie said and Brooke looked back at her mother, "How do you know that?"

"I learned a few things form your father that you never knew about."

"Ok well thanks for sharing mom. So how do we kill it?"

"Silver."

"Ok so somehow we have to get our hands on a silver knife." Sam said.

"Sam what are you talking about. We have what we need in the trunk."

"I know Dean but something tells me they aren't going to let us stroll in here with a knife."

"Good point. So what do we do?"

"I have an idea." Brooke said.

Dean and Sam looked at her oddly but her mother just smiled, "What are you going to do?" asked Dean.

"Let's just say the guard likes me a little too much. I know he carries a knife on him." Brooke said.

Dean didn't like the sound of this plan at all but he had to let her go. They had to get rid of this thing before someone else died. "Ok well I will go with you just to make sure nothing happens." He said.

"Dean I will be fine."

"Brooke there is a wraith out there. I am not letting you go alone."

"I am a big girl. Don't worry about me."

"I'm not I'm just going with you to make sure you don't get your ass arrested."

"Thanks for the confidence Dean."

"Anytime now let's get your master plan rolling." Dean said and they walked out the door.

Bonnie smiled over at Sam, "those two are so into each other."

"I couldn't agree more." He said and smiled at the woman.

***Ok so most of you can guess where I got the idea for this chapter. Yes season 5. Don't worry if you haven't seen it. There will be no spoilers at all. I just wanted to use something besides a ghost or a demon. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter and please review and I shall start the next chapter and you can have it tomorrow : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Ok here is a long chapter for you guys because you are all awesome, every single one of you! I can't stress that enough! Also thank you Gumby Girl for as always listening to me ramble on and helping with ideas. Car- Thank you so much for you sweet review. I am glad you are really liking the story that much. It means a lot to me. Hope all you guys enjoy the chapter**!

Brooke and Dean headed down the hall way and they saw the security guard standing by the back door as always. "Ok Dean, just stay here."

"What for?"

"Just trust me ok. This is one job I don't need your help with." She said. Brooke fixed her shirt and made the top a little lower before walking over to Mike. "Well if it isn't my favorite man." She said. Mike turned around when and smiled when he saw Brooke standing there with her hands on her hips. "How are you doing Mike?"

"A lot better now. When did you get here?" he asked and walked over to her.

"Not that long ago. I just came to see mom."

"That's very nice of you. That woman has had a long few days."

"So I hear but she seems to be doing fine now so I was about to leave but not before seeing my favorite guy." She smiled and moved in closer to him. She looked down his body as if she was checking him out. She saw the knife on his belt and smiled. No all she had to do was get it with out him noticing. "So Mike, when do you get a break?" she said as she bit slightly on her bottom lip.

Dean stood back and watched her flirt with this very large man and he didn't like it one bit. The guy looked like he could break her in half but other than that he wasn't use to seeing her flirt like that with anyone else. All he could do was stand there and watch.

Mike smiled down at Brooke, "I can take a break now." He said and picked up his walky talky, "Hey Mac I am going on break." He said.

"Well that was easy." Brooke said, "How about we go somewhere a little more…..private." She said as she ran her hands up his chest. Mike just took her by the hand as he opened the door that was next to them. Brooke looked over at Dean who was shaking his head at her and she just shrugged her shoulder. This was her only option.

Dean frowned as he watched the two disappear in front of him. He felt like he could punch a whole in the wall right then. He knew he should have let her go through with this. He had to find a way to get her out of this.

Brooke had her back against the wall and Mike had her boxed him with a smile across his face. Brooke had no intention of doing anything with him but she was willing to let him think what he wanted. "So I have about 20 minutes. What should we do?" Mike whispered against her lips.

Brooke pulled away as much as she could without tipping him off that she wasn't into him at all and smiled, "I can think of a few things." She said as she ran a hand down each side of his body. She felt the knife and knew for her to get it she was going to have to distract him more. With her hand on the knife, she took her right hand and put it on the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss.

Dean stood out side of the door and saw what was going on. It was time to break it up. Dean opened the door and Mike pulled away from Brooke quickly. When he turned around, Brooke was able to pulled out the knife with out him noticing. "Can I help you?" Mike asked Dean in a pissed off tone.

'No but I am about to kick your ass' Dean thought but he didn't want to cause a scene and plus Brooke was a free woman, "No, I just need to find Brooke. We need to get going and your mom wants to see you."

Mike turned around and looked at Brooke, "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin. Sorry Mike but I have to go. Next I will make sure we have a good hour together." She winked and walked over to Dean and out the door.

When they got back to the Bonnie's room, Brooke gave Dean the knife and he and Sam went looking for Kathy while Brooke stayed with her mom. Brooke walked over to the window. She watched as the rain began to pour down. When she was a little girl she hate weather like this but no days she would take whatever was given to her. Rain, shine, sleet or snow she was happy with it.

"Brooke come over here for a minute." Bonnie said and patted the bed. Brooke smiled at her mother and walked over and sat next to her. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I never wanted to tell you this because I never wanted you living the life your father did but now I can see you are going to do what you want so I want to help you."

"What are you talking about mom?"

"I know how you can find your father. I mean not at this moment but I know where he is headed."

Brooke perked up after that, "Where?"

"Wyoming."

"What would the demon be going there? And how do you know this?"

"I remember everything about being possessed Brooke. I heard things that I pray I could forget. I believed for a long time that I was crazy but now I know I am not. Something big is going to go down and you have to stop it."

"Mom you are scaring me a little bit. What is going to happen? What's in Wyoming?" Brooke asked.

"The gates to hell." Bonnie said and looked at her daughter. Brooke was terrified. Of all the things she though her mother would say, he dad or the demon opening hells gates wasn't one of them.

Before Brooke could say anything else, Dean and Sam came running through the door, "Sorry to cut this short but Brooke we have to get out of here before your boyfriend comes back." Dean said.

"Did you kill it?"

"Yeah we killed it but let's just say that are getting our straight jackets ready as we speak so wrap it up like now!"

Brooke turned to her mother and gave her a hug, "I will come visit as soon as I can."

"Ok baby. Just please take care of yourself." Bonnie said.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too Brooke."

The three of them ran out the door and over to the car just as the heard the alarms going off. Dean cranked the car and the sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Once they were well out of town, the three stopped at a bar to go and get something to eat while having a few drinks to relax for the evening.

Brooke was sitting across from Dean and next to Sam. They all ordered a burger and a beer and just sat back to clam down for the day.

Brooke hadn't said much since they had left the hospital. She sat there and just looked down at her food. Sam looked at Dean and motioned him to say something to her. Dean sighed and looked over at her, "Are you ok?"

Brooke looked up and smiled, "I'm fine. It's just….well my mother told me something that I think I should tell you."

"What is it?"

"My mother told me something before we left, something about the demon. She thinks she knows where he might be headed."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "Where?"

"Wyoming."

"Why the hell would he go there?" Dean asked.

"Well you just said it…hell."

"Come again?"

"Hell Dean."

"What does that mean?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. That's all she said so I would say that would be a great place to start."

"Super! Well alright then. I say we enjoy one more night before we go after this son of a bitch."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Brooke said.

Dean and Brooke sat there for a moment looking at each other. Sam couldn't help but smile as he looked at the two. It was obvious his brother cared about her still. He felt like he should give them a little space. He pulled out his phone and looked at it, "Oh I have to take this. I will be right back." He said and got out of the booth and walked outside.

Brooke and Dean sat there alone and just looked around the room as they drank their beers. This was a little awkward for them. "So Brooke, what have you been up to the past two years?" Dean said, trying to break the silence between them.

"Nothing much. Just a little hunting or well helping here and there."

"Any uh….well boyfriends?" he asked.

Brooke looked at him, "You're asking me about boyfriend?"

"That's what friends talk about right?"

"Yes I guess so."

"So….have you?" Dean really didn't want to know but he figured they had to start somewhere.

"Well if you really want to know, I did date just one person after you. It was about a year ago."

"What happened?"

"Some….things came up and it just wasn't going to work out."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dean said as he looked away.

Brooke just smiled. She knew he was just trying to be nice. "No you aren't."

"Ok maybe not." He laughed."

"Ok so what about you?"

"Well I wouldn't call what I have been doing dating." He smiled. After he said it he wished he could take it back.

"Oh…ok well I am going to go get us another round of drink." Brooke said and slid out of the booth and walked over to the bar.

Dean walked as she got up and he felt bad for being that honest with her. Couldn't he have just a simple no? But then again she did want them to be friends so why lie?

Brooke grabbed the two beers that the bartender handed her and turned around to see a guy standing in front of her, "Excuse me." She said but he never moved.

"I hope one of those aren't for your boyfriend." He said.

Brooke just smiled at the man. "No one is for a friend of mine."

"Good. Then how about you and me fine a nice quiet place where we can….well talk." He said, licking his lips.

"No thank you." She said and was about to walk around him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.

"Why not? I can show you a really good time if you know what I mean." He winked.

"I'm sure but like I said…I think I will have to pass."

Dean took the last drink of his beer and looked around as he wondered what was talking her so long. When he looked toward the bar, he saw her struggling with some guy as if she was trying to get away.

He got up from his seat and walked over to them, "I said no." Brooke said.

"You heard the woman. How about you let her go or do you need help with that." Dean said.

Brooke turned her head and felt relieved, "I don't think this concerns you buddy. I think No really means yes." He smiled at her.

"Ok I am only going to say this once, if you don't take your damn hands off of her I'm going to kick your ass right here in front of everyone and I can guarantee you that you will be going home alone once every other girl in her sees just a pathetic loser you really are."

The two mean just stared at each other. All Brooke was thinks was please don't let them fight right now.

The man finally let go of her, "Fine, take her." He said before walking off.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Brooke said. "Here's your beer." She said and handed it to him.

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

Dean took both beers from her and sat them back on the bar. He grabbed her hands and let her to where other were dance, "Dean what are you doing? You don't dance." She said as he placed his hands on her hip.

"Yeah I know. I figured why not make him a little jealous right? Could be fun. It's what friends do right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Brooke said and slowly placed her arms around him.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"So Dean, thank you for what you did back there. You really didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. I hate guys that wont take no for an answer." He smiled, "What a bunch of scum bags."

Brooke grinned up at him, "I remember a day when you wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That's only because I knew that when you told me no that you really meant yes."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He smiled.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

They two of them stood in the middle of the floor. Everyone around them was dancing but yet they stood still. Their eyes were locked. Brooke knew that look in his eyes all to well. Dean didn't even have time to think about what he was doing before he reacted. He slowly leaned down and kissed her.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything_

The two stood there with their lips lock and them holding onto each other tightly. It didn't take long before Dean ran his tongue over her bottom lip and Brooke slightly opened her mouth a little more to allow him to deepen the kiss. This moment was perfect.

Dean thought she tasted the exact same. Like watermelon jolly ranchers and cherry lip gloss. It was a taste he would never forget.

By the time the song ended, they two pulled apart and looked at each other. Brooke felt her heart racing. What did this mean for them if anything?

Dean looked into her eyes. He knew he shouldn't have done that but for some reason he didn't regret it but he couldn't be sucked in again. It had taken him a long time to get over what she had done to him and he didn't want to ruin what they had. They were friend, "So uh, do you think it worked?"

"What?"

"Making that guy jealous."

Brooke heart sank just a little. Was that all this kiss was? Some random act by Dean to show up another guy? "Uh yeah…yeah I think that would have done it." She said and let him go. "I think we should go find Sam and get a room for the night. I am kind of tired."

"Ok, well I will pay the bill and meet you back at the car." Dean said as he walked over to the bar.

Brooke held back her tears. She wasn't going to let him see her cry. She pushed her way through the crowd and out the door. She saw that Sam was already in the car. She climbed in the back and slammed the door. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…perfect. Dean should be out in just a minute."

"Ok." Sam said and turned back around. Brooke looked out the window and wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. Things would never be the same. Dean would never look at her more than a friend. This was it, she was destine to leave this world alone.

**Please Review! Almost to 100 and it would make me happy after the day I have had. You rock guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

After they left the bar, they drove the two miles down the road to the motel. Dean went in to get a room and Brooke followed. She got out of the car and wrapped her arms around herself. The wind was cold against her skin. Dean turned around and saw her walking behind him. "Do you want my jacket?"

"No thank. I'm fine." She said with a slight attitude. She was hurting and the more she thought about what happened, the angrier she got. She fully believed Dean knew what he was doing. Maybe he wanted to hurt her. If so he did a damn good job of it.

They walked into the office and up to the desk, "Hi can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Yes I need a room."

"A king or two queens?"

"Two queens please." Dean said to her. He turned around and saw Brooke standing behind him. She was turned around and looking out the window. "Brooke."

"What?" she asked and turned around.

"Is that ok with you?"

"Do what you want." She said and turned back around. Dean didn't say anything else and he turned around and paid the lady. She handed him a key and he walked over to Brooke, "Ready?"

She just looked at him for a second before walking back up to the desk, "Hi I need to get a room please."

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I am getting a room. What does it look like I am doing?" she said and turned back around to the lady.

"A king."

"Yes please." Dean stood there and watched as Brooke paid and the lady gave her a key. She turned around and walked right passed Dean and out the door.

As she was walking fast, Dean caught up to her. He was a little confused about what brought on the attitude all of a sudden. He was thinking they had a great night, "Brooke hand on a second."

Brooke stopped in her tracks and turned around, "What's it Dean? I am freezing here."

"What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about? I got a room. There are three of us and only two bed in the room you got."

"So. What's wrong with that?"

"I just didn't feel like sharing a bed with you or Sam tonight so I got my own. Is that a problem or something?"

"No. You just seem pissed about something."

"Dean I am just tired and want to go to bed. I will see you in the morning." Brooke turned away and walked toward her room and went inside.

Dean just shook his head and walked over to the car where Sam was getting out his bag, "What's going on with her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know man. Woman and their weird ass moods I guess. Come on lets get some sleep." Dean said and grabbed his bag. Lucky their room was next door to Brooke so he felt a little better.

"Dean, do you want to talk Brooke her bad?" Sam asked when they got into the room.

"Sure" he said and grabbed the bag from Sam. He went back out side and walked up to Brooke door and knocked. "Brooke it's me."

Brooke was inside the bedroom sitting on the bed crying. When she heard Dean, she wiped her eyes and opened the door. "Are you ok?" he asked when he saw her bloodshot eyes.

"I'm fine Dean. What is it?"

"I brought your bag."

"Thanks. I will see you in the morning." Brooke said as she took the bag and closed the door.

Dean stood on the other side of the door and wanted to go in there and see what was going on like a friend would do but he couldn't. They just all needed a good night sleep. They had a long few days of driving ahead of them.

* * *

The next morning, Brooke woke up and looked at the clock. It was five in the morning and it was time to get up. There wasn't one day that that she missed the sun rise. It was the best part of her day.

When she stood up, she was feeling a little lightheaded so she slowly went into the bathroom and ran her a warm bath. She just needed to relax. She went back out and grabbed some clothes from be bag along with a bottle of medicine her doctor had given her to help her get through though days. IT never really helped but it was all she had at this point to keep her going.

Brooke lay back in the tube and closed her eyes. She took a few long, deep breaths to try to relax her. She just had to stop strong for a little while longer. They were so close to finding her dad and she wasn't about to give up yet.

After about thirty minutes, Brooke got out and was feeling a little better. She got dressed and walked out of her room. It was still dark but she could see orange and yells appearing over the trees. She walked over to the impala and climbed in the truck. She knew Dean would kill her for sitting on his car but she didn't car. This was the best seat in the house right now. Dean would get over it.

Dean woke up and looked at the clock. It was 6:30. He got up and got dressed before walking out to go get some coffee before Sam got up. When he got outside, he saw Brooke wrapped up in a blanket on the back of his car. He would kill anyone else but he was going to let her slide. After all he did still have a soft spot for her.

He walked over to the car and around to the back, "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing." She said.

"Ok well how long you been out here?"

"An hour."

"Not much for conversation this morning are you?"

"Nope." She said and jumped off the car. She was about to walked back to her room but Dean stepped in front of her. "What Dean? I need to pack."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just need to finish getting ready. That's it."

"Are you sure? Because you can tell me. After all we are friend aren't we?"

Brooke just huffed and looked over to the side, "Yeah, friend, right. Ok well if there is anything wrong with me then I will tell you. Ok buddy." She pattered him on the arm and headed back to her room. Dean stood there and watched as she walked off. Something was wrong with her and her tone was really beginning to bother him.

It was getting close to eight and Sam and Dean were both loading the car, "Is Brooke ready?" Sam asked as he tossed his bag in the truck."

"Your guess is as guess as mine right now."

"Well go see."

"Why don't you go?" Dean said, "I really can't deal with the attitude again. It's too damn early."

"What's going on?"

"Hell I don't know Sam. She was been in a mood even since we left the bar last night."

"What did you do?"

"Why do I always I have to be the one that did something?"

"I was just asking." Sam said.

"Well Dr. Phil, I didn't do anything to her. My guess is that it's that time of the month or something." Dean threw his bag in the back and went up to her door, "Brooke are you ready?"

"No."

"Well hurry up, we need to hit the road."

"I will be ready when I am ready. Don't rush me." She yelled back and Dean looked over at Sam.

"What did she say?" he said.

"She said don't rush her. Ahhh women!"

"Men!" Brooke yelled back at him.

Dean and Sam sat there in the car for half hour before Brooke finally made her way out of the room. She walked to the office and turned in her key then walked back and got into the car. "Ok I'm here. We can go now." She said. Dean looked over at Sam and gave him an I told you look. Dean didn't want to fight with her so he just put the car in drive and they headed down the road.

* * *

The ride had been almost silent. They only person that was talking was Sam. Dean would look back at Brooke from time to time and she would just glared back at him. He may not be the brightest when it came to figuring out women but he knew she was pissed about something and she was taking it out on him. "Who's hungry?" Dean asked.

"I could eat. I need to charge my laptop anyway." Sam said.

"Brooke what about you?" Dean asked.

"Whatever. I don't care."

"Either you're hungry or your not." Dean said in an angry tone. He was tired of her acting this way toward hi,

"Dean stop, don't stop. I don't really care. You are driving." She snapped back.

"Ok you know what, that's it." Dean said and pulled over to the side over the road.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Brooke get out." Dean said.

"What?"

"Get out. I think we need to talk."

"No we don't Dean."

"Yeah I think we do. Either you get out on your own or I am going to drag you out."

"Fine." Brooke opened her door and got out. She made sure to slam the door as hard as she could.

Dean just grunted and got out. He walked around to the other side of the car were Brooke was leaning against her door, "What do you want to talk about Dean?"

"Well for starters, your fucking bitchy ass attitude."

"Excuse me?" she said and frowned at him.

"Oh you heard me sweetheart. Somewhere between the bar and motel you flipped on the bitch switch and I want to know what they hell your problem is and we aren't leaving until you do."

Brooke rolled her eyes, It was time to settle this, "You Dean! You are what's wrong with me!"

"Me? What the hell did I do to you?"

"See that's the thing Dean. You don't even know."

"No I don't know so please in lighten me a little here."

"Why should I Dean? It's not like it would matter."

"I think I deserve to know why you are all of a sudden pissed at me so I know whether or not I need to apologize."

"There is nothing to apologize for Dean. Don't worry about it." Brooke turned around and opened her door but Dean just closed it back.

"Tell me what's wrong." Dean said.

Once again Brooke was trying her best not to cry but she couldn't help it. Her heart was hurting. Just as it has been for two years now. She turned around and Dean once again saw tears, "Why are you crying? I mean just tell me what I did to piss you off."

"Last night Dean."

"What about it? I thought we had a great time."

"We did until…"

"Until what?"

"Until you kissed me Dean. Why would you do that to me?"

"That's what this is all about? I kissed you and now you are pissed at me. Personally I liked it."

"So did I until I found out it was just some thing you did to show up that guy. You didn't have to go that far."

Dean's face dropped a little. In her mind all she though was that the kiss meant nothing when in reality it meant more than he let on. "Brooke it's not what you think."

"Apparently not. I mean I thought it meant something. Like something was happening between us and them its like just when I was happy you pulled the rug from under me. Its not fare Dean." She cried.

"Come here." Dean said and pulled her into him, "I just said that Brooke. Maybe deep down I knew you though it meant something and I wanted to hurt you. I never really though you would take it this bad." He said.

Brooke had her head buried into his chest, "Well I did."

"Do you want to know the truth?" he asked and he just felt her nod, "The truth is hat I have wanted to do that since I saw you again. When I kissed you last night I wasn't even thinking about anyone else but you at that moment."

Brooke pulled away and looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yes really." He said and wiped her tears away, "I still care about you Brooke. You just have to understand where I am coming from here. I mean you hurt me when you left. I am not just going to get over that right away."

"I know."

"But I have to be honest. This friend things, not really my thing because I wont ever see you that way. You will always be more than that to me."

Brooke just smiled up at him, "You will always be more to me too."

"Ok so maybe we should just go from there. Things won't ever be the same but I think we can get pretty damn close."

"I would like that." She said.

"Ok then. Maybe when we stop to night we can talk or something."

"Sounds great." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ok…well not that's over with, how about we get back on the road?"

"Alright." Brooke opened her door.

"Brooke wait" Dean said and she turned around, "No you get your ass back in that car and stop bitching or I will leave your ass on the side of the road." He yelled. He moved closer to her and whispered, "Just go with it." He whispered and then kissed her on the cheek before walking back around and getting into the car.

Sam looked at him and he smiled at Brooke got in, "See, that's how you handle it."

"Yeah Dean I'm sure." Sam said. He had heard everything that was said but he was going to let Dean keep up his tough guys act. Sam knew it made him fell better.

Dean winked at Brooke in the mirror before pulling back onto the road and heading to the next town.

***How awesome are you guy? So freakin awesome! Love to you all. I mean that. I was on cloud nine after reading all your reviews this morning and I had to get on this chapter for you. So this chapter ended a little happier than the last one I would say. They still aren't together yet but we will get here. Also I know some are wondering if Dean will find out about her and they will be soon. Maybe she tells him, maybe he finds out. You just heave to wait and see. Also This may be the last update until Monday : ( but you never know, I may can swing one more chapter before then. Please Review and I will start today and try to post again tomorrow. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

It was getting close to midnight and they just now came across and place that was open. They grabbed so to go food from the small diner that was hooked onto a motel and went to get a couple of room. Just incase, Dean got two separate rooms again. He didn't want Brooke to feel like she had to share with him and Sam just because they were now on good terms. Dean walked back out to the parking lot where Sam and Brooke were both leaned against the front of the car with their food, "Ok Sam we are in 105 and Brooke you are in 106." Dean said and handed her the key.

"Oh, ok then." Brooke said as she grabbed the key from his hand. She was a little shocked but she just let it go, "I guess I will see you two in the morning."

"Will do. Night Brooke."

"Goodnight you two." She said. She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked toward her room.

"Dude what is wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"What? You know how girls are with that whole privacy crap."

"I still think you two should talk."

"Could you be anymore of a girl Sam?"

"What I am just saying."

"Well don't. We will talk sometime." Dean said as he grabbed his food and bag and he and Sam walked into their room.

After Dean had finished eating, he threw his box away, "Alright well I call dibs on the shower."

"Its all yours." Sam said with his heard buried in research. Dean grabbed his bag and walked into the bathroom. He had every intention of talking to Brooke tonight he just didn't care to share detail with Sam. He knew he would never hear the end of it.

Brooke stepped out of the shower and slipped on her pajama pants and a Def Leppard tank top. She crawled into her bed and grabbed the remote from the side table. She began flipping channels "Oh great." She said when she saw what was on TV _A Walk to Remember _She looked up "Are you trying to tell me something that I don't already know?" she said. Brooke shook her head and looked back at the TV. She had to admit, it was a good move but the fact that in the movie the girl dies was a little bit of a downer to her.

Brooke pulled her knees to her chest and turned off the lights as she watched.

As an hour passes, she was teary eyes and sucked into the movie:

"_**I'm sick." **_

"_**I'll take you home. You'll be better tomorrow –" **_

"_**No, no, Landon, I'm sick. I have leukemia." **_

Brooke was in tears, "Oh my god." She said as she wiped her eye, "You shouldnt have told him Jamie." She cried.

"_**No. You're - you're 18. You're perfect." **_

"_**No. No. I found out two years ago. I've stopped responding to treatments." **_

"_**So why didn't you tell me? **_

"Because she didn't want to hurt you. She just wants to be normal." Brooke cried.

"_**The doctor said I should go on and live life normally as - as best I could. I - I didn't want anybody to be weird around me." **_

"_**Including me?" **_

"_**Especially you!" **_

"_**You know, I - I was getting along with everything fine. I accepted it. And then you happened. I do not need a reason to be angry with God."**_

Brook was sobbing like a baby by this point. She knew just what that poor girl was going through. Just then she heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"Dean"

Brooke wiped her eyes and got up from the bed. She walked over to the door and opened it up, "Hey."

"Hey are you ok?" Dean asked when he noticed the red eyes and her shit covered in tissue.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just this damn movie."

"Chick flick?"

"Yeah but come in." she said and stepped aside to let him into the room. She closed the door and turned around. "So what's up?"

"Nothing. I just though I would come and see if you were still up. I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah I don't sleep much these days."

"You and me both." Dean said. They two of them just stood in the middle of the room and wasn't really sure what to do next.

"Well you are welcome to hang out here…you know if you want."

"Sure." He said. Brooke smiled and climbed back onto the bed and Dean sat down beside her. "So what are you watching?"

"A walk to remember. Ever seen it?"

"Nope. It was never really on my want to see list."

"Yeah I figured as much." Brooke kind of wanted him to watch it just to get his opinion on the situation. "Well do you mind if I finish watching it?"

"Not at all." Dean leaned against the headboard next to Brooke and smiled at her. "So Brooke, are we…you know…ok?"

"I think we are getting there. I mean I have a lot of making up to do."

"Are you trying to sleep with me?" Dean smiled at her.

Brooke snacked him on the arm, "Not that kind of making up Dean." She smiled.

"Ok I just had to ask. So uh, I just want to say I was sorry again for last night."

"It's ok Dean. I get it you know? I hurt you and that's something I guess we just have to work passed but I think we can do it."

"I hope so." He said and their eyes met with each others, "I'm glad you came back. Things have been really hard the last few months."

Brooke nodded, "I am really sorry about your dad Dean. He was a good man."

"Yeah but can we not talk about that right now."

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Something….positive." Dean said to her. He needed to hear about something happy for once.

"Ok well the only thing good that happened in the passed two years was that I finished school."

"Really? I never knew you started."

"Yeah. I quiet about 3 months before I met you and when I let I decided to go back and finally finish up. It was on my to do list." She said. A to do list sounded a lot better than a bucket list.

"Well, what else is on you to do list?" he asked, wondering if he was on it at all.

"Well a lot. I mean fins my dad, have a real place to call home, visit the grand canyon…make up with you." She said and looked over at him.

Dean smiled, "Well I think you can mark that off your list."

"Can I?" she said softly.

"Yes. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Dean moved in closer to her. Their faces were only inches apart, "If I kissed you right now, would you freak out on me again?"

Brooke just shook her head no. Dean placed his right hand on the back of her head and slowly pulled her closer to him as he moved in. Brooke felt her heart begin to race as their lips toughed softly. It was nothing like the night before. She knew that this meant something.

Dean opened his mouth a little more and Brooke did the same as the kiss became more passionate and deeper. She never wanted to let go.

Without breaking the kiss, Brooke slowly moved into his lad and Dean's hands went to her hip. That's how they stayed for what seemed like forever. Neither wanted to be the one to pull away.

Dean ran his fingers through her hair as she did gripped his shoulders. This was turning out to be one of the best days of her life.

When she started to feel something beneith her, she knew they had better stop before they got carried away and there was no stopping. She wanted him but it was too soon to take that leap yet. She wanted to do things right.

Brooke pulled away from Dean breathless and he looked at her, "Everything ok?"

"Never better." She smiled, "Maybe we should take things slow."

Dean nodded, "I think that would be best. I may need a lot of cold showers but I think I can handle it." He smiled. Dean kissed Brooke once more before she climbed off his lap.

She sat a little closer this time and he wrapped his arm around her, "Do we really have to watch this mushy shit?"

"It's a good movie Dean." Brooke said.

They watched as Jamie collapsed into her fathers arms, "Wait how is this good?"

"Shhhh"

"What I was just asking. She don't look so good."

"Because she is sick Dean."

"How is this a good movie then?"

"It's Romanic."

"A girl is dying and you call this romantic? You a re a little twisted." He laughed.

Brooke smiled at him. He was still the same old Dean that he was years ago.

"_**I, Landon Rollins Carter," **_

"_**I, Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan, do solemnly swear", **_

"_**Do solemnly swear to take Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan", **_

"_**To take Landon Rollins Carter"**_

"_**As my lawfully wedded wife" **_

"_**As my lawfully wedded husband", **_

"_**To honor and to cherish her, all the days of my life". **_

Dean and Brooke finally finished the movie and once again Brooke was in tear and Dean stared blankly at the TV, "Are you kidding me?" he asked, "She died? That is the worst ending ever." He looked over at Brooke who was wiping her eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Because Dean it's happy and sad at the same time."

"What movie were you watching? Girl gets sick, guy feels bad and married her and then she leaves him. What the hell?"

"Dean he married her because he loved her and it was her dream to be married where he parent were married before she died."

"Yeah well I feel sorry for the guy. He got screwed." He said. Brooke rolled her eyes and got off the bed, "What did I say?"

"Nothing Dean. She said and walked over to the sink to wash her face.

"Well you are pissed about something? Are we fighting?" he smiled, "Is this our first official fight?"

"Dean it's not funny." Brooke said and turned around to him. She knew she had to cool it or he would surly find out and now she was sure she never wanted him to know, "I'm sorry. I'm just sleep and you know how I feel about my movies."

"Yeah I know." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I guess I should be heading back."

"Or you could just stay here." Brooke said.

"I knew it. You are trying to sleep with me." Dean smiled.

"I guess you can say that." She laughed. "Ok let's just get some sleep. We still have a long ways to go.

Dean and Brooke both climbed into bed and she snuggled up next to him. Things were finally working out the way she always wanted but how long would this last before everything came crashing down around her?

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Like I said before, they make me want to keep going. So please review and I will get busy on the next chapter! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Brooke opened her eyes to see that Dean was still beside her with his arms around her. She smiled to herself and was thankful it wasn't a dream. This was really happening. She was finally getting her second chance with him and she couldn't be happier.

Brooke could see the curtains peering through the curtains and she thought to herself how this was the fists sunrise she had missing in two years but she had Dean next to her and it was well worth it. Somehow being with him made her feel like everything was going to be alight.

Over the next hour, Brooke just laid there in his arm and watched him sleep. He was so peaceful and she didn't want to wake him just yet. After everything he has been though he needed to rest. "Stop staring at me." Dean mumbled.

Brooke was sure he was sleeping but she was wrong, "How do you know I am staring at you?"

"Because your weird like that." He mumbled again and pulled her a little closer. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "But I like it."

"You are just so cute when you are sleeping." Brooke said to him.

"Oh really? Then why don't you show me how cute you think I am." Dean said and kissed her suddenly. Brooke was taken by surprise but she like it. She loved they way he felt against her. It brought back so many good memories if them and they way they use to be with each other.

Dean ran his hand down her side and around to her ass and squeezed causing her to jump a little but she didn't mind at all. He moved from her lips down to her neck and Brooke let out a soft moan that made Dean want her even more. His hand moved from her ass and in between her legs. He rubbed her softly though her short as he kissed her yet again. Brooke wanted so much to continue but she couldn't go that far just yet. "Dean...we need.."

"We need to what?" he asked against her lips.

"We have to stop."

"I don't want to stop."

"I know but we need to get up." She said and Dean stopped what he was doing and sighed.

"Yeah I know but I don't want to get up just yet. I like laying here with you." Dean said and just as he was about to lean in to kiss Brooke there was a knock at the door, "_You guys up yet?" _Sam called out.

"Can I shoot him?" Dean said.

Brooke just gave him a smiled and a quick kiss in the lips, "Not today. Come one lets get up." She said before sitting up in the bed, "Yeah Sam. We will be right out." She called to him.

When Brooke got out of bed, she stood there for a moment. She was feeling lightheaded and was trying to get herself together. "Hey are you ok?" Dean asked as he got up and slipped on his jeans and shirt.

Brooke took a deep breath and turned around smiling, "Yeah I'm just hungry. How about we get out of here?"

"Sounds good. I'm going to go pack up so I will meet you at the car in ten?"

"I'll be there." She said. Dean walked around the bed and other to her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. He dipped his head and pressed his lips softly against hers. He pulled away and smiled before grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

Brooke sat down on the bed slowly and tried her best to get a grip. She had to get it together for just a little longer.

Dean walked into his room and grabbed his bag while Sam just stood there smiling at him, "What's wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. You never came back last night."

"Wow Sam you're quick." Dean said.

"So how did it go?"

"Fine." Was all Dean said as he through the rest of his stuff into his bag.

"That's it? It just went fine?" Sam asked.

"Jeez Sam are you serious? Dude you are acting like a teenage girl."

Sam smiled, "Hey I just want to know if I still have to listen to you two bitch at each other or not."

"We are fine Sam." Dean said and Sam was still grinning ear to ear, "Dude really? I feel like should be giggly and jumping up and down right now or something by the way you are acting but if you must know, we work things out and I think we are going to give us another shot."

"That's all I want to know. Was that so hard?" Dean rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

* * *

After a few hours of being on the road, they were finally getting closer to Wyoming. "So guys I have a question. Brooke said, "What do we do when we get there?"

Dean and Sam looked between each other. They had really though that far ahead, "Well I guess we wait." Dean said.

"That's it?"

"You go a better plan?" he asked her.

"No I just though you would have had the big elaborate plan worked up already but waiting is good." She smiled.

"When we get there we will just get a room and set up the computer. As soon as he shows his ugly face we will be ready." Sam said.

"See now that's a plan." Brooke said.

"Oh please he said the say thing just with more words." Dean said and looked over at Sam, "Thanks for that."

"Anytime." Sam smiled. Brooke shook her head and the two and sat back. Things were finally starting to look up. She was feeling better and they were close to getting the demon they all had been after for a long time. Maybe things were finally taking a turn for the better.

When they go into a small town, they got a room and got everything set up. When they check every surrounding city things appeared to be quiet. "So now what?" Brooke asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Dean just smiled, "Wait. See I knew it was a good plan." He said and sat down next to her.

"Whatever you say Dean." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

As Sam watched the two something came to mind, "Why don't you two go out and do something. I can stay here and keep an eye out."

"Sam we aren't going to leave you here." Brooke said.

"Why not? He is a big boy." Dean said.

"Dean don't be rude."

"No Brooke I mean it. Who knows what's going to happen when this thing shows up. You two should go out and enjoy yourselves for the night."

"What will you do?" she asked him.

"Don't worry about me. I have some reading I can do. You guys just have fun and I will call you if anything comes up."

"You heard the man, let's get going." Dean said and pulled Brooke up.

"Ok well Sam call if you see anything or just get lonely ok." She said and Dean looked over at her, "What?"

"If he gets lonely?"

"I know I get lonely sometimes."

"That's because you are a girl. He will be fine wont you Sam?"

"Yes not would you two just go." He said and smiled as they walked out the door.

When Sam turned around, he ended up knocking over Brooke's bag and everything spilled out onto the floor. As he was picking things up there were a few things that caught his eye, _living with leukemia, things to go before I die,_ and finally a bottle of medication. "What the hell?" he said and he picked it up. He had never heard of this before and even though it felt as if he was invading her privacy he was curios as to what was going on with her.

Dean and Brooke decided to go and see a movie on their night out together. They got some popcorn and went inside to get a seat and just like old times they took a set in the back. "I remember the first time we did this." Brooke said.

"Me too and if I remember right we didn't see the end of the movie." Dean winked at her.

Brooke blushed a little, "That's because you were more interesting in me than watching the movie."

"True but I never once heard you complain."

"I had no reason to complain." She said.

Dean leaned over the seat and close to her ear, "Well let's just say I am hoping history repeats it's self."

"Dean Winchester did you just bring me here to make out?"

"Maybe I did. Is that a bad thing?"

"No but if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask." Brooke said. Dean looked into her eyes and cupped her face. He slowly moved in and their lips connected and it made Brooke's heart race.

Dean's thumb was moving softly over her check and Brooke leaned into him even more to deepen the kiss. Before they new it the popcorn was on the floor and they were wrapped up in each other.

Finally Brooke pulled away panting, "I think we should get out of here." She said. She was tired of putting it off and she just wanted to be with Dean one more time before things got bad.

"I couldn't agree more." Dean said. He grabbed her hand and they headed out of the theater.

*** It was sort I know and I'm sorry but I didn't update but once last week so I wanted to give you guys something. The next chapter will be longer and maybe a little steamy but in a romantic way and also will Sam confront Brooke? We shall see. The next chapter should be up Wednesday. Thanks you guys for the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank all you guys for reviewing. I never thought this story would turn out to be good to be honest but I am so glad you like it. Sorry it took so long to update. I kind of got going with another story. But here is the next chapter and just a warning it does have a little M rated scene but if you don't like just skip to the page break. I just wanted to let you know. Enjoy :) **

After leaving the movie theater, the headed back to the motel where they were staying and got another room for the night. "Do you think we should call Sam?" Brooke asked.

Dean just smiled as he backed her into the room and closed the door, "I think he will figure it out sooner or later." He spoke softly as he gently touched her cheek with the backside of his hand. "You've got the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

Brooke smiled and tilted her head towards his hand. She missed his touch over the years. Dean leaned in to kiss her and she met him halfway. She felt his soft lips embracing hers. He added a little bit of tongue to hers, she gladly accepted. He sucked on her bottom lip while he caressed her cheek slowly. She moved her hands up his arms, rubbing her finger tips up to his neck, to behind his ears and began to massage the back of his head. He slowly broke the kiss, opened his eyes to see her do the same. He held her hands in his hand and continued to rub her cheek. "I missed you so much Brooke. I want you so bad right now it hurts." He said as Brooke smiled.

"I miss you to Dean and I know what you're feeling. I want you more than anything."

Dean smiled back and reached around the back of her head and pulled her hair out of her ponytail. Her soft brown hair came floating down softly as he ran his hands through it before their lips met in another passionate kiss.

Brooke let him lift up her shirt and slowly remove it. She then helped him take off his shirt and she ran her fingertips from his shoulders and down his muscular chest to the tops of his pants. She bit her lip and she backed him toward the bed and pushed him down onto his back. She began to kiss down his chin, to his neck, down the center of his chest. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. She looked up at him and gazed into his eyes as she began to remove his jeans.

Brooke stood at the end of the bed and teasingly slid her shorts down to the floor. On her way back up she allowed her hands to run up the sides of her legs. Dean bit on hit lip as he watched her.

She then crawled up next to him and Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he began rubbing his hands down her back and over her ass a few times. He slowly brought his hands up to unhook her bra and took it off. He kissed his way down from her cheek to her neck and to her chest. He kissed one breast, then the other. She let out a sigh as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and teased it with his tongue.

Her hands roamed over his body as he caressed her breasts. He slid his hand down to her stomach and reached her silk panties. He gently placed his hand over her mound, looked up at her and smiled. He could feel her warmth below. Dean wanted her nice and wet, so he continued to rub and massage on the outside of her panties. Still sucking on her nipples, he slowly started to take off her panties. He slid them down her legs and tossed them onto the floor.

Brooke couldn't wait any longer. She pushed him onto his back and slid up on him and hovering over his hard member. She smiled as she lowered her wetness onto his hard shaft. Dean pulled her face down to him and kissed her deeply. He filled her completely and it was just as she remembered.

He began to moan as she started to grind her hips into his, making a circular motion. Brooke put her hands on his chest as she continued grinding onto him. Dean's hands moved to her breasts massaging them softly and played with her nipples, pinching them lightly. "Oh Dean.." she moaned as she rocked back and forth.

Her thrusts became harder and faster, forcing him deeper inside her. She moaned in a low voice as if she was out of breath. Dean sat up while she was still rocking and kissed her neck as he rolled them over. He slowly entered her again. As he picked up the pace, Brooke was beginning to shake beneath him. They exchanged soft moans of pleasure as they made passionate love together.

Brooke couldn't hold back any longer and moaned into his ear. "I-I love you….P-Please dot stop." Hearing her moans and listening to her breathing as she came onto him made him even harder making his yearning to fill her intensify. "I love you too" he said before he felt his own orgasm take over

Exhausted and content they lay close together, holding each other in a tight embrace as they tried to regain their breath before they fell fast asleep.

* * *

Sam sat in his room all night thinking about the information he had found out. He didn't know what to do. Should he confront her or go to Dean and let him talk to her about it? He wasn't sure but the more he thought about what to do the more he thought about how heartbroken Dean was going to be once he found out. His brother wasn't known for taking bad news very well. He knew he couldn't just ignore what was going on so he finally convinced himself that he had to talk to her but it would have to be alone. Dean needed to know but it would be better if it came from her.

When Dean and Brooke woke the next morning, they gathered up their clothes and walked the few doors down back to their room. When they walked in they saw Sam still sitting in front of the lap top. "Please tell me you didn't sit there all night." Dean said as he closed the door.

Sam just smiled, "So I am guessing you guys had a good night."

Brooke just smiled, "I think I am going to go take a shower." She said. Dean watched her as he walked away and looked back at his brother, "Dude there aren't words." Dean said with a big smile.

"Dean I don't need details." Sam said as he closed the computer.

"So did you find anything?"

"Nope, everything seems quiet. What if there is nothing here Dean? We may be looking at a dead end."

"Well I talked to Bobby the other night and he trying to find out what exactly is around here that has this demon interested. I mean it's freaking Wyoming."

"Yeah well maybe he can find something." Sam said, "Hey do you mind running to the store and grabbing coffee."

"Why don't you go?" Dean asked.

"Well as soon as Brooke gets out I need to get a shower so I just figured you could go."

"Fine I have to check out of the other room anyways. Tell Brooke I will be back in a little while."

"Will do." Sam said and watched his brother walk out the door. He heard the shower turn off and took a deep breath. He was hoping that Brooke was going to tell him that this was all a big misunderstanding.

Sam sat there patiently until she walked out if the bathroom. "Well I feel a lot better." She said, "Where is Dean?"

"He went to check you guys out of the room and to get coffee."

"Oh ok. You did you relax last night?" Brooke asked and sat on the other bed as she but her shoes on.

"Not really." Sam said. It was now or never, "Brooke I need to tell you something."

"Well that can't be good."

"At you guys left last night I was cleaning up a little and I knocked you bag over."

Brooke just looked at him, "Ok Sam that's not a big deal. There was nothing breakable in there."

"No but there was something else that fell out." He said and by the look in her eyes she knew what he was talking about, "I didn't mean to pry it was just out there."

"So I guess you know then don't you?"

"Is-Is it true?" he asked and was hoping she was going to say no.

"Yeah it true Sam." She said sadly, "I was hoping no one would ever find out but I guess I can hide it forever since hey I don't have forever right." She laughed.

"Brooke that's not funny." He said and moved over next to her, "How long have you known?"

"I have had it for a few year and I have don't the treatments and it keeps coming back and now I just want to leave the rest of my life they way I want. I'm tired Sam."

"Brooke there has to be something that someone can do. I mean there are centers and I found one last night that only about 200 miles from here and maybe…."

"Sam just stop ok. I am not going. I don't want to go."

"Brooke you can't just give up."

"That's not what I am doing Sam. I don't want to die but its going to happen and I would rather be out here rather than stuck in some hospital being poked at all day. I don't want to go out that way."

"What about Dean?"

"What about him Sam?"

"I mean he needs to know Brooke and you know that. You can keep going on like this."

"No he doesn't need to know Sam and you are not going to tell him." She said and got off the bed.

"That's selfish! Brooke either you tell him or I will." Sam said.

"No your not!" she snapped, "I'm sorry Sam its just I want you to understand where I am coming from here. I want to die happy and Dean makes me happy. I feel better now that I have in a long time. If I was locked in a hospital somewhere I know for a fact that I would die a lot sooner because I would have nothing to live for."

Sam felt the tears in his eyes, "You can just quiet Brooke."

"Sam I am going to fight this to the end the best I can but I am going to do it on my own. Please just help me out here and don't tell Dean. I will tell him one day but not today or tomorrow. I just want to make him happy while I still can." Sam didn't say another word. It didn't agree with her but he wasn't going to mess things up for her. He wanted her to be happy. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "I want say anything."

"Thank you." Brooke said.

When Dean walked in he saw they two hugging, "What the hell are you guys doing?" he asked. They both wiped their eyes and looked at him "Sammy are you crying?" he asked.

"What? No. I had something in my eye."

"Ok whatever you say. Listen guys since we are doing nothing but sitting here with our thumbs up our asses I found us a case to check out. Its only about 40 miles for here."

"I'm game." Brooke said.

"Sounds good to me." Sam said.

They grabbed a few things they needed and headed out the door. Sam looked back at Brooke who was sitting in the back and felt bad for her but when he looked at Dean he could tell that for the first time in a long time he was happy. This was going to be hard.

***Reviews=Love : ) **


	15. Chapter 15

By the time they pulled into town, Brooke was leaning against the back door with her eyes closed. For about the last few miles she had felt herself become nauseated and tired. She knew there was no way she could go one right now. "Hey guys do you mind if we get a room for a few hours?" she asked.

"What for?" Dean asked her as he looked into the rear view mirror.

"I am not feeling great at the moment." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"I am just tired and I don't think breakfast is sitting very well. There is a motel right around the corner." She said.

"Brooke, that places charges by the hour. Are you trying to tell me something?" he winked at her.

Brooke laughed through the pain, "You caught me. I am trying to have my way with you in the middle of a case. Look I just need to rest. You guys can go on ahead and see what you can find."

"Maybe we should just wait on you." Sam said. He knew what was wrong with her and he didn't like the idea of her being alone in a skeezy motel room.

"Sam I will be fine. You two just see what you can find out and come get me in an hour or so."

"Ok but when you get in there just keep the doors locked. You never know what kind of perverts are walking around there."

"I though you would just go with Sam?" Brooke smiled.

"Oh that's funny. I am serious and don't touch anything."

"Dean I am a big girl. I think I can handle it." She said as he stopped the car.

"Alright well call us if you need anything and we will see you in a little while." He said. Brooke got out and walked up to the driver's side and pocked her head in the window and gave Dean a kiss.

"Be careful." She said.

"Always." He said. Brooke backed away from the car and watches as they drove off before walking into the office and getting a room.

When she walked into her room, she closed the door and leaned against it as she tried to catch her breath. She slowly made her way over to the sink and when she looked at herself in the mirror she saw that her nose had begun to bleed, "Great! Just what I need right now." She said as she grabbed a towel. Brooke washed her face off before making her way over to the bed and lying down on her back. As she looked up at the ceiling, she knew that her time was slowing ticking down.

* * *

It was almost five p.m. when Dean and Sam pulled back up to the motel. "Alright Sammy just wait here and I will go get her."

"Dean maybe we should just do this one on our own and let her rest." Sam said. He was beginning to get more worried about her and he knew that she needed to rest.

"Sam if we do this without her them I am going to be the one bitched at and I really don't want that to happen so lets just get her and go pay Evan a visit." Sam sighed and nodded as he watched Dean walk away. When Dean walked into the room, he saw Brooke on her side facing away from the door. He smiled as he walked over to her "Brooke? Hey Brooke time to get up." He said as he shook her a little.

Brooke opened her eye and looked up to see Dean in front of her, "Dean? Wh-where am I?"

"You are in the motel. Come on and get up so we can go." He said.

Brooke sat up and looked around the room, "Where are we going?"

"We are working a case remember. Me and Sam have a lead so get up." He said.

Brooke threw her legs over the side of the bed and put her feet on the ground. Just as she went to stand up she stumbled a little, "Hey Brooke are you ok?" Dean asked, "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Dean. I just think I slept to long." She smiled, "I just have to get woke back up."

"Alright well I will wait for you outside. Are you sure you feel up to this Brooke?"

"Yeah Dean I am fine. Just give me a few minutes?" she smiled as she watched him walk out the door. Once the door close she placed her hand on the wall and closed her eyes, "Ok get it together Brooke." She said as she took slow, deep breaths. "Just a few more weeks." She told herself as she got herself together and walked out the door.

A little later, the three headed over to Evan Hudson's house to see if they would be able to get any information out of him. "So this is it?" Brooke asked as they all approached the door.

"This is the address they gave me but I guess we will see soon enough." Dean replied as they walked up onto the porch and up to the door. Dean only knocked twice before a man opened up, "Evan Hudson?"

"Yes?"

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's? Would have been about ten years ago." Dean asked. Evan became terrified and slammed the door in their faces.

"Well that went well." Brooke said. "Any other bright ideas?"

"Well I got one." Dean said. He stepped back a little before he kicked the door down in one go.

"I guess that will work." Brooke said before giving him a smile. They walked into the house and started down the hallway just as they head another door slam shut. They walked up to the door and just as Dean was about to kick it in Brooke stopped him, "Ok Dean the first time was sexy I will give you that but you can't just go breaking down the mans house."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Dean, she is right." Sam said and walked up to the door, "Evan, We are not here to hurt you." Sam said before her turns the knob and walked in.

"Please! Don't hurt me." Evan said as he hid behind a bookcase.

"We're not going to hurt you, all right? We're here to help you."

"We know all about the genius deal you made." Dean said and Brooke nudged him a little when she heard his sarcastic tone.

"What? How?" Evan asked.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is we're trying to stop it." Sam said.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Evan asked.

"Well, you don't, but you're kind of running low on options there, buddy-boy." Dean said. Evan slowly came out and looked at them.

"Why don't you tell us what you know?" Brooke said.

"Can you stop it?" Evan asked.

"I don't know but we can try."

"I don't want to die." He said and Brooke sighed. She knew how he felt. His clock was ticking and she knew what must be going through his mind. Sure her situation was a little different but knowing you were going to die was a scary thought.

"Of course you don't, not now." Dean said.

Brooke turned her head and looked at him, "Dean stop it ok?"

"What'd you ask for anyway, Evan? Huh? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?" Dean asked, never listening to Brooke.

"My wife." Evan said.

"Right, you wanted the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell for."

"Dean, stop." Sam said this time.

"No. He's right, I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm, that... woman, or whatever she was, at the bar? She said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but... I don't know how to….. I was desperate." Evan said.

"Desperate?" Brooke asked. Something told her she wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Julie was dying." He said and there it was.

"You did it to save her?" Dean asked.

"She had cancer, they'd stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice, they kept saying... a matter of days. So yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot." He said. Brooke had heard enough. She felt sorry for the guy but then again she knew just what his wife would feel if she knew about this.

"Did you ever think about her in all this?" Brooke asked. Dean and Sam both looked at her. Sam knew what she must have going on in her head right now. This case was taking a more personal turn of her.

"I did this for her." Evan said.

"You sure about that? I think you did it for yourself. So you wouldn't have to live without her. But guess what? She's going to have to live without you now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel? She would not have wanted to be saved like that!" Brooke said.

"Okay, that's enough." Sam said as he and Dean pulled Brooke back away from Evan. "You just sit tight, all right? We're going to figure this out." Sam said to Evan and they all walked into the hallway.

"You all right Brooke?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm fine It just…." She started and looked into his eyes, "Nothing I just can't believe he sold his soul that's all."

"Yeah well that makes two of us then." Dean said, "Ok well you two stay here and I will be back."

"Wait, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"You throw George's hoodoo at that Hellhound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon."

"Whoa! You want to summon the damn thing? Are you nuts?" Brooke asked him.

"Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent."

"Yeah, but how much time?" Sam asked

"I don't know, a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine."

"Dean there is no way in hell I am allowing you go after this thing alone." Brooke said to him.

"You're not allowing me?"

"No I am not." She said and got in front of him.

"Dean I think she is right."

"Fine then what do you two have planned?" he asked and they said nothing, "Yeah that's what I thought. Look just keep him safe for now. I will be back as soon as I can."

"I think I hear it! It's outside!" Evan said as he came out of the room.

"Just keep him alive, okay?" Dean said before heading out the front door.

Dean pulled up to the crossroad and placed a photo of himself in a box. He buried it in the dead center at the crossroads, scraping the dirt over it with his hands. "What brings a guy like you to a place like this?" Dean turned around and saw a woman in front of him, "You called me?"

"I'm just glad it worked."

"First time?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, come on now. Don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester."

"So, you know who I am."

"I get the newsletter."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What have you heard?" he asked her.

"Well, I heard you were handsome. But you're just edible. What can I do for you, Dean? Let me guess, you are here to beg for the life of you sweet innocent girlfriend right? It doesn't surprise me." She said.

Dean just looked at the woman, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Brooke right? Time is ticking and you want to save her don't you?"

"I am going to ask this one more time or I am going to send you straight back to hell."

"Why should I tell you anything? Besides by the look on your face I can tell that she is not the reason you call me so why don't we just forget her and why don't you tell me what you really want and then maybe I will tell you what you want to know."

Sam, Brooke and Evan held the door closed as the hellhounds scratched away. Just as they thought there was no way out, they scratching stopped and the room went quiet. "What just happened?" Evan asked and Sam and Brooke just looked at each other.

"Looks like you may get to live after all." Brooke said as she stood there and wondered what Dean had done to save this man.

* * *

About an hour passed before Dean finally showed back up to pick up Sam and Brooke. Dean told then that she trapped the demon until she agreed to let Evan out of his deal and that was all he said. The entire way back to their motel he was quiet. The ride seemed long this time and Brooke knew that something was bothering Dean but she didn't know what. When they got back to the motel, they all walked into the room and Dean tossed his keys on the table, "Man I am tired." Brooke said as she sat on the bed and began to take her shoes off.

Dean just looked at her and knew they had something's they needed to talk about. "Hey Sammy do you mind giving me and Brooke a minute?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, I will just run across the street and get something to eat." He said.

"Thanks man." Dean said and waited until Sam walked out the door before looking back at Brooke. "We need to talk." He said.

Brooke just looked up at him, "Yeah I think we do. You have been quiet since we left Evans so what's going on with you? Did something happen?"

"Everything went fine but let's just say the demon had a lot to say."

"Say about what?"

"Well you for starters. So tell me Brooke, why would she think I was there to save you?" he asked with his arms crossed.

Brooke felt her heart began to race, "Wh-what did she say to you?"

Dean just huffed, "So she does know something about you?"

"I don't know if she does or not Dean. That is why I am asking you."

"She told me that your time was running out Brooke."

"She what?" Brooke asked. 'He knows' she thought.

"So what did you do Brooke?"

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"Brooke just stop it ok and tell me the truth. Did you make a deal?" he asked her plan out.

Brooke found herself confused, "No Dean I did not make a deal!" she said.

"Oh really? Then why were you all over Evans case back there and why did a demon tell me your time was running out. Also why after two years did you decide to look me up huh? Trying to tie up loose ends?" he said walking up to her.

Brooke just shook her head, "I don't have to listen to this." She said. She was about to walk around him when he grabbed her by the arm.

"No you are going to talk to me. So what did you ask for Brooke? To save your mom or maybe even your dad."

Brooke jerked her arm away, "I didn't make a deal Dean!"

"Bull shit Brooke. It all adds up now! You wanting to make nice with me, the sudden rush to save your dad. So tell me the truth!" he snapped.

Tears rolled down her face, "Fine! You want the truth then I will tell you. I'm dying Dean!"

"Yeah that I know Brooke."

"No you are not listening to me Dean! I did not make some stupid deal. I mean I am dying."

"What are you talking about?"

Brooke just looked up ay him, "Dean I have leukemia."

**** I know evil cliffy right? LOL Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! You are soooooo amazing! I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks you Joyce for the help as always. Love ya! Please Review and tell me what you think.****


	16. Chapter 16

Brooke and Dean stood in the middle of the old motel room and they were both silent. After Brooke finally told Dean the truth she was expecting some kind of respond right away but she didn't get one at all. The look on his face was confusing to her. Was he upset, mad, or just confused? He just stood there as if he was trying to think of what to say but nothing was coming out. Brooke knew she needed to say something to break the ice a little. "So good new is I am not going to hell." She smirked nervously. Maybe that wasn't the best ice breaker but she was stumped at this point.

Dean tilted his head slightly and glared at her, "Is that suppose to be funny Brooke?"

"I had to say something and that's all I can think of right now."

"How about just kidding or April fools or something like that?"

"I would love to say that but I would be lying to you and I wanted you to know the truth Dean. I thought that you should know."

Dean felt like his heart was shattered on the floor. Was she serious? "Brooke if this is a joke I am going to be really pissed."

"Dean I already told you that I am not joking. I have leukemia and that's all there is to it, end of story so do you want to talk about it if you want we can just forget I ever said anything and move on. Personally I like the second option."

"You just told me you are dying and you just want to move on? Are you kidding me right now?"

"I'm sorry it's just I don't really know what else to say right now. This isn't exactly the way I wanted you to find out."

"Sorry but I don't think they sell a hallmark card that say sorry I have cancer I am going to die but Happy Holidays Brooke!"

"I know that Dean." She said and leaned against the dresser, "So what do you want to know?"

"How long have you known?" he asked her.

"A few months. That morning when I left I went to see my doctor and he told me."

"So that's where you ran off to?"

"Yeah and he told me that I had a few months, possibly a little more but not long."

"What the hell kind of doctor is that?"

"Dean…."

"No I mean you don just tell someone hey you have cancer I will send you the bill. There are treatment and crap out there. I say you get a second opinion or something."

"Dean, listen to me. This didn't just come up over night."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean the first time I was diagnosed was when I was fifteen."

"So you are telling me that the last time we were together you were sick?"

"No not really. I had some treatment done back then and they worked for awhile but it came back. When it did I went the treatment and when I went back he told me they didn't work and I have accepted that."

"What do you mean you have accepted that? There has to be something else they can do."

"Dean, you just don't understand. I don't want to do something else. I am tired and just want to live the rest of my life."

"So you are just giving up?"

"No I am not giving up and I will fight as long as I can but just not in a hospital. I don't want to die like that."

"Ok how is that not giving up Brooke? Fighting means doing everything you can to get over this. If a doctor says stay in the hospital then you stay in the damn hospital!"

"Don't yell at me Dean! I didn't ask for this but it is what it is and I can change that."

"So you are just going to check out in a few months is that it?"

"You think I want to die? Dean it scares the shit out of me but I have accepted my fate and I am dealing with it."

Dean just huffed and shook his head, "I can't believe this. So why did you even come back huh? Was this some kinds of bucket list thing?"

"I wouldn't say that Dean. Yes I wanted to make things write with you but that's because I love you Dean."

"Sure it's easy for you to say that now when you know your clock is ticking."

"Dean that's not fare."

"Well I guess life isn't fare now is it?'

"Please just understand where I am coming from. I mean Sam and Bobby didn't act this way when they found out." She said and when she saw his face she really wished she would have kept that little bit of information to herself.

"Are you telling that Sam and Bobby knew about this? You told them and not me?"

"Well they just found out. I would have never told them."

"So if that demon hadn't have hinted around you would not have told me? What were you just planning on running off again and leaving me a letter?"

"Of course not Dean. I told you that I am not going anywhere. I love you."

"Brooke you are going somewhere and this time you won't be able to wake up and say oh I made a mistake because you will be dead."

"Dean, please don't be mad at me."

"Oh I'm not mad Brooke I am pissed and I am not going to stand here and watch you die when you have options. You are just too damn stubborn to go though the treatments."

"Dean that is not what this is about and this is my choice. You don't know what is like in there for me."

"No I don't but at least when it's over you will be alive."

"That isn't always the case. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. So that's why I don't want to risk it. I just want to die happy."

"So you are only thinking about yourself. You don't care who you are leaving behind as long as you die happy?"

"That's not true." She cried. Dean just looked at her once more before grabbing his jacket, "Where are you going?"

"Out!" he said and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Brooke wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed. Something told her that he would be back anytime soon, if at all.

Dean walked out into the parking lot just as Sam had pulled back up and got out of the car, "Give me the keys." Dean demanded.

"Dean, where are you going?"

"Out."

"What happened?" Sam asked but deep down he already knew by the look in his brother's eyes.

"As if you don't know. Sam how could you not tell me man?"

"Dean I just found out and I told her that id she didn't tell you then I would but it was never my place to say anything. I wanted to tell you."

"Yeah but you didn't now did you."

"Dean lets just talk about this. You can't just leave while you are upset."

"I am not upset Sam. I am beyond upset here. I am pissed that you and her could keep something like this from me! And then come to find out she is doing nothing about it."

"I agree with you on that Dean but we can't force her to go in believe me I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't hear it."

"Well maybe she will get the picture now." Dean said and walked over to the car.

"Dean we can just leave her here alone."

"Why the hell not? Maybe she should know how it feels for once."

"I understand that you are mad Dean but this isn't the way to handle it. Let's just go back in and talk about it."

"No because if I go back in there I will say something I will regret."

"Fine then but I am going with you."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am Dean. You aren't thinking straight and I am going with you and that is it."

"Fine!" Dean snapped and got into the drivers side. Sam looked back at the motel and saw Lauren watching then out the window. Sam gave her a heartbreaking smile as he climbed into the other side.

Brooke stood in the motel room looking out the window as she watched them drive off. She closed the curtains and slid down to the floor as she sobbed. She new this would go well but she never meant for Dean to take it this way. She knew he was trying to punish her in someway for what she did all those years ago. No she knows how he felt that day she left. Out of everything that scared her, dying alone was at the top if her list and the way it looked her worst fear was going to come true.

Four hours had passed and there was still no sign of Dean. Brooke sat there on the edge of the bed and never moved. She was exhausted and it took everything she had not to fall asleep. She wanted to be awake when Dean got back so they could work things out while they still could.

Her hands were shaking and she felt her body about to give out anytime but she had to stay awake. Just as he eyes began to close again, she heard a knock at the door and jumped up. She was so excited she swung the door wide open, "Dean, I thought you…." She started until she looked up and saw that it was not Dean at the door, "Its-Its you." She stuttered.

"Oh sugar, don't just stand there with your mouth open. It's not very lady like." The man said to her, "Well….. Aren't you going to invite your daddy inside." The man said just as his eyes turned yellow.

**** Sorry for leaving you guys hanging on that last chapter and as you can see I did it again LOL I couldn't help it. I would have had this up sooner but I typed it and was about to upload when I forgot to save it. But I do hope you liked the chapter and please don't forget to review. I am already working on the next chapter now.****


	17. Chapter 17

Brooke stood there holding the door open as the demon made his way into the room. She never moved from where she was standing. "Not exactly the Marriott now is it." He said. "But what else to you expect from a Winchester." Brooke slowly closed the door and turned around and looked at him. He knew that somewhere deep inside that body was her father. "Come on Brooke, don't just stand there. You have been looking for me for a long time and here I am. Why dont you come give daddy a hug?"

"How did you find me?" She still couldn't believe that he was right here in front of here and she just watched as Dean drove off with Sam.

"Don't think you are the only one that has been sneaking around. I have been watching. Got to keep daddy happy in there."

"Is he…"

"Still alive? Oh yeah but he is just sitting on the sidelines for now. He says hi by the way." He said with a grin on his face as he walked over to her. He slowly ran his hand up her arm and looked into her eyes, "You have really grown up over the years Brooke and I must say you are beautiful."

"This is wrong in so many ways." Brooke said as she fought the urge to punch him in the face and run. "What do you want?"

"Brooke, I am hurt. Cant a father just come by and visit is only child?"

"I am not your child so what do you want? Do you want to kill me, then go ahead and kill me and let him go."

"Oh it's not that easy. You see I can't touch you or well at least in a way that will hurt you." He winked as she turned away, "Me and Daddy in here have a deal. He gave up his body and he is going to sit quietly in there and in return I don't rip out your guts. Now normally I would have just killed you both but after I learned of your relationship with Dean I knew that you would be useful one day so I agreed. Little did I know that your clock was ticking anyways."

"And we are back to my original question, what do you want?"

"You are so needy Brooke but ok I will just get down to it." He said and walked closer to her again, "I want Sam. It's that plain and simple."

"Sorry but I don't know where he is and even if I did you will never get to him."

"Is that so? Not even if I tell you that I can get rid of your little problem? Just think about it Brooke, you and Dean can go on with your happy little lives. All you have to do is give me Sam. I mean it's a good deal Brooke."

Brooke turned away from him and closed her eyes. For a split second she though about taking the deal but she wasn't about to give up someone's life for her own. She turned around to him and looked him in the eye, "The answer is no so you can go straight back to hell."

The demon grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, "Sorry to disappoint you but I am not going anywhere and neither is daddy." He released her and Brooke began to gasp for air, "Oh Brooke don't be so dramatic." He said and got next to her on the floor, "Here is what I am going to do just because I kind of like you Brooke. I will make you another deal. You give me Sam, you live and I will even let daddy here go. That is the best I can do."

Brooke was kneeled on the floor as she was still couching and she looked at the floor and saw a pile of blood. "Oh its looks like you don't have a lot of time to think about so I will give you until tomorrow at midnight and if you don't give me the answer I want, daddy here dies and well I think you know where he is going." Brooke couldn't even look up at him, "Ok well I can see you are well…speechless so I am going to leave you and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He said and stepped over her before heading out the door.

Dean and Sam had been driving over an hour and Dean had still yet to say a word. He was hurting and upset and wasn't sure what to say at this point. Just when everything seem to be going well for him he gets news that the only girl he ever loved is going to die and she wanted him to just except it. He slowed down the car and pulled over on the side of the road and put the car in park.

Sam looked around and they were in the middle of nowhere, "Dean, are you alight?" he asked and Dean never gave him an answer. He just looked out the window. "Do you want to talk about it?" Dean just gave Sam a look, "I take that as a no."

"How could you not tell me this Sam? I mean you sat by and watched as we acted all happy when you knew she was just going to be checking out in a few months."

"Dean I haven't known but a few days. She didn't even want to tell me and I don't blame her Dean. I haven't known her as long as you and when I found out I was devastated. I knew how you felt about her and when I talk to her she made a lot of since."

"Oh yeah and how's that?"

"Dean she didn't want you to hurt. She wanted you to just be happy for once and you were."

"I was happy Sam but now…..how am I suppose to go back and look at her knowing that one day she….." Dean couldn't even get the words out. He did want to think that one day she would be gone. "How am I supposed to deal with that?" He said, teary eyed.

Sam looked at his brother and knew what he must be feeling and he knew what was going to happen to him is Brooke dies. He had been through it all when Jessica was killed and it was something that would take a long to time to get over, if he ever did. "Dean, maybe we should go back and you could just talk to her."

"What am I supposed to say to her Sam? Tell her that everything is ok when it isn't?"

"This isn't just about you Dean. I know it hard but right now she needs you to be there for her and I know you man, if you bail on her now and something happens you will never forgive yourself."

Dean knew Sam was right. As mad as he was that she kept this from him and that she refused to get help he knew that he would regret not being there for her. He put the car in drive and headed back to the motel.

When they got back Dean pulled in front of the room door and stopped. He sat there for a moment before finally getting out of the car, followed by Sam. When they walked in the room they didn't see her and where, "Brooke you in here?" Dean called out. They closed the door and looked around the room.

"Oh God." Sam said when he saw the blood on the carpet. "Dean something is wrong." He said and pointed.

"Brooke!" Dean yelled and walked through the room, "Brooke!" When he got to the bathroom he opened the door and saw her on the floor, "Sam call 911." He said and ran over to her and lifted her head, "Brooke wake up!" he said and tapped her on the cheeks, "Oh god no." Dean held her tight against him, "Please wake up." He cries into her. He couldn't lose her, not yet.

* * *

Hours later Sam and Dean sat in the hospital waiting to hear if she was dead or alive. Dean was a wreak and Sam knew there was nothing he could say to Dean because he didn't know if she was going to be ok or not.

Just as he was about to temp to console him, they saw a doctor walk over to him, "Are you here about Brooke?" he asked them.

"Yes we are. How is she? Is she alive?" Dean asked.

"She is fine well for now a least but she isn't doing well at all."

"There has to be something you can do. You're a freakin doctor so fix her."

"Dean calm down." Sam said and looked at the doctor, "What are her options?"

"I have been her doctor for years and we have tried almost everything and Brooke had told me that she no longer want to do any form of treatment."

"Cant you just make her or something?" Dean asked.

"I wish I could but I can't do that and personally there is only one possible thing we can do that would more than likely save her."

"Ok and what's that?"

"Another bone marrow transplant. We did this one when she was younger and it worked back then."

"Ok well then do it."

"We can't just do something like that. There has to be a match for her and so far there is only one person that matches."

"Who is that?"

"Her father and Brooke has told me that she has no contact with him."

Dean knew now why she wanted her father to live and he was going to hunt down that son of a bitch and get her dad back for her. "Can we see her?"

"Only for a few minutes. She needs her rest."

"Thanks." Dean said and followed the doctor into the back. When he got to her room he walked in and saw her hooked up to different machines.

"Hey. I didn't think I would see you again." Brooke said.

Dean smiled at her. She was so pail, "How are you feeling?"

"Like ass but I'm use to it by now. Dean I am sorry you had to find out like this."

"Don't worry about that right now. You just rest ok." Dean said and sat next to her on the bed.

Brooke just looked up and him, "I'm going to die soon aren't I."

Dean just took her little cold hand in his and rubbed the top with his thumb, "No you aren't. You are going to be just fine. Hey you may even be out of here tomorrow."

Brooke gave him a smile, "You know Dean, you really suck at lying to me but thank you for trying." She knew he was trying so hard to keep it together for her and that meant a lot. "Dean I need to tell you something."

"Listen Brooke you just need to rest right now."

"No I have to tell you this. After you left…..he came by."

"Who came by Brooke?"

"The demon, my father."

Dean eyes widened and the first thing he though was that he did this to her, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing Dean but he is here and he wants something from me. He made me a deal Dean."

"Did you tell him to stick it up his ass?"

"Yes Dean I told him no."

"What was the deal?"

"He said he could make me better if, if I lead Sam to him."

"Why Sam?"

"I don't know Dean but I think you should get out of here and take Sam somewhere."

"I am not leaving you Brooke. Where did he want to meet you at?"

"Dean you can go after him. It will be a trap and I can't let you do that."

"Brooke I am not going to sit by and watch you die and that son of a bitch go after my brother so tell me where he is."

"He never told me where. He just said I had to have an answer by midnight."

Dean nodded and leaned over and gave her a kiss. He pulled away and looked at her, "I love you."

"I love you too. Dean please don't do anything stupid." She begged him and he just gave her a smile before he got up and walked out the door.

Dean walked back down the hall and into waiting room and saw Sam get up, "How is she?"

"She's hanging in there but we need to talk."

"Ok what about?"

"Yellow eyes went after Brooke and made her a deal."

"For what?"

"He wants you Sammy but that isn't going to happen and I am not going to let her die. So we need a plan b right now."

"What do you want to do?"

"I say we find him before he finds us and set that son of a bitch straight back to hell."

**** Finally I updated! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Not the best way to end it but it was either this or wait another week so I really hope you liked it. Also you guys are so awesome with your reviews. I feel like I should send you all cookies or something. Only 5 away from 200 and I am just so happy about that. Thank you all! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for helping me get over 200! I am so happy about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Car: I got your review and just had to write something. I have been so stuck on this story but wanted to update for you. Hope you like : ) Thank you so much again for your sweet review!**_

_

* * *

___

Brooke sat in the hospital bed feeling useless. There was a good chance Dean and Sam could get hurt and it would be all her fault. She couldn't let everything end this way. She couldn't sit back and let them take care of it all by themselves. She had to get out there and help them. After all, the demon said he couldn't hurt her. The least she could do was use that to protect the guys why the pulled the demon out of her father. Now all she had to do was find a way out of this hospital. Brooke looked around and noticed she was on the first floor. Her way out was the window. "At least its not the forth." She said to herself and sat up in the bed. After all the medication she was feeling a little better but she knew there was no getting better after this. Brooke sung her legs over the side of the bed slowly and sat there. Once at a time she pulled the monitors off of her and tossed them aside. She had to get to the guys and fast.

Dean and Sam sat in the motel room trying to figure out where the demon could be at. They had no clue where to start looking. Dean had been almost silent since they left the hospital. All he though about was losing Brooke. "Hey Dean, are you alright man?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop.

Dean cleared his throat, "Yeah. Have you found anything yet?"

"No I haven't. I'm sorry Dean. We had no clue he was coming. I think if he shows up any where it would be here or…"

Dean looked up, "The hospital. Sam we have to get there!" Dean said and grabbed his jacket.

As soon as they opened the door they saw Brooke leaning against the frame, "What's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?" she said weakly as she smiled at them.

"What the hell Brooke!" Dean said and grabbed onto her arm as she stumbled. "You shouldn't be here!" Sam closed the door and helped Dean get her to the bed.

"Like I said before, there is no way I am dying in some damn hospital. No to mention the doctors are nothing like you see on T.V"

"You have got to be there most stubborn person I have ever met!" Dean said, "We are taking you back right now!"

"No you are not! If you do I will just leave again." Brooke said as she winced a little, "I am fine right now and I am where I want to be and you cant change that so suck it up Winchester!" she yelled back. Dean could see the pain in her eyes as much as she tried to hide it, "Now tell me what you guys have found out."

"Sam don't you tell her anything." Dean turned to him and said.

"Dean Winchester I may be sick but I can still attempt to kick you ass! Now tell me where you think he is going to show up?"

Sam looked at Dean and didn't see any other option. At least she was here with them and they could keep her safe. "We think he is going to show up wherever you are Brooke."

"So what do we do now? Do we just wait on him here?" she asked.

"You aren't doing anything but taking you little ass back to the hospital."

"Aw you think my ass is little." Brooke smiled, "I always thought you liked it personally."

"Stop joking Brooke." Dean said, "This isn't funny."

"It's a little funny. You are just a stick in the mud." Brooke said, "Who knew Sam was the one with a since of humor."

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't seem to think you wanting to die very funny at the moment! Maybe I just don't get the inside joke here!"

"Would you stop yelling please! You are giving me a headache."

Dean couldn't believe her. "Sam you talk to her. I am going for a walk." Dean said, jerked up his jacket and walked out the door.

"Wow he is really grumpy tonight. Talk about a one eighty."

"Brooke he is just worried about you. You really shouldn't be here."

"Sam listen to me, I am here because I want to be. I have been after this guy for a long time and I knew that he was going to go through me to get to you. I am the only chance we have on finding him again and getting us all out of this. I just want you to do this for me."

Sam wasn't happy about this at all but there was no way he could look at that sad, sick face and say no. "Ok but I think we need to go somewhere we at least have the upper hand."

"I think I know the perfect place. Like I said I have been planning for this for year." Brooke smiled, "We got five hours so we better pack it up and head out."

"Ok well I will start packing so why do you take a few minutes to just lay back and relax."

"I think I may just do that." Brooke said and lay back onto the bed and curled up.

* * *

Dean was leaned against the car with flask in hand as he looked up at the dark sky. He didn't know what to do anymore. It was clear to him that Brooke didn't want to be helped and that was killing him. She was willing to roll over and die and he couldn't change her mind. Sam walked out of the room and over to Dean, "Hey man, you alright?" Dean just looked at him for a second and turned back away, "I take that as a no. Listen I know you aren't happy about her being here but I talked to her and we can up with a plan."

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed as he turned to Sam, "A plan? Sam she can barley stand and you two came up with a plan!"

"Dean we can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do. This is what she wants!"

"I don't care what she wants right now Sam!"

"You are being really selfish!"

"I am being selfish? What about her!"

"This is her life Dean and if she wants to be selfish while she can then let her! Now you heard the doctors back there. Her father is a match and could possible help her so if you care about her then you will suck it up and lets get this done!"

"Guys?" Brooke said as she walked out of the door. She could hear them yelling and she just wanted them to stop, "I'm not dead yet and I can hear you. I think we should get going."

They both looked at her and Sam nodded, "I will grab the bags."

Brooke watched as Sam passed and her and walked over to Dean, "Are you going to be mad at me forever?" she asked as she leaned against the car.

"Well I can't be mad at you forever because you don't have it and you seem to be ok with that." Dean said.

"I just want to spend as much time with you as I can. I don't want my last days to be lying in a bed."

"I would be there with you." He turned to her.

"I don't want you taking care of me Dean. I don't want you sitting there in a small room while I am drugged out."

"You didn't ask me to take care of you. I would do anything for you Brooke."

"I know that and I would do anything for you. That's why I just want to get this over with so we can just enjoy the time we have without looking over our shoulder. Please just give me that Dean."

Dean wanted to say no and drag her back but when he looked into her eyes he knew how she felt and he wanted them to spend every last second together. "Ok Brooke." He said with a few tears in his eyes. "So what are we doing now?"

"You guys are taking me home." She smiled.

"What?"

"Like I told Sam back in there, I have a plan. I may be a sucky hunter but I do know a few tricks. What can I say…..you taught me well." She smiled at him.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

**Ok this is a short chapter but only because I am so stuck on a lot of things right now. I hate it! But little chapter is better than months without no chapter I guess. But Please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

The car ride to Brooke childhood home was silent. Brooke had not been there since her father became possessed and her mother was checked into the nut house. She would only drive by every now and then but she would never go inside. The last time she was there she saw things that no fifteen year old should ever have to see. It was something that she would never forget. She sat in the back seat of the impala with her head leaned against the cold window. "Brooke, how are you doing back there?" Dean asked her when he saw her fading in and out.

"I'll live….for now." She smirked. "I just want to get this over with." She said in a weak tone. Dean stepped on the gas and drove a little faster. They had to get this done while she still had a little strength left in her.

It was eleven o'clock at night when they pulled up to the old house. All the windows had been boarded up. "I guess going through the front door isn't an option." Dean said.

"We will go in through the basement. That is where we will stay." Brooke said as she sat up in the seat. "Let's get this over with." She said and got out of the car.

"Dean, are you sure we should be doing this?" Sam asked when he saw Brooke leaned against the car.

"What other choice do we have, Sam? I am not going to let her die. I have a plan."

Sam just looked down, "Dean, I have been thinking and if the demon wants me then maybe I should just see what he wants."

"No! You are not going with him anywhere!" Dean snapped. "I am not going to lose you either."

"Dean, I don't want to stand by and watch Brooke die and you lose her when I could have done something to help!"

"Damn it, Sam! No!" Dean yelled.

"No one is going to die. Not tonight." Brooke said when she leaned down to Sam's window. "Just stop fighting like a couple of girls and get out. We have work to do." She said and headed around the back of the house."

Dean just smirked as he watched her, "I love that woman."

"That is why we are going to save her." Sam said.

"I hope you are right Sammy." Dean said. They both got out of the car, grabbed every weapon they had, and followed Brooke around to the back of the house.

She was standing there by a wooden door. "Ok, I am not sure what it is like in here so watch your step." She said.

"Well considering we both still have our balance how about you just stay behind me and Sam." Dean said.

"I think that sounds like a plan to me. Plus you know how much I hate spiders so you will run into them first." Brooke grinned at him.

"Demons you can handle but spiders still freak you out."

"With a demon you know what you are getting, spiders are a mystery. They bite you and you have to wait and see if you are going to die. No thank you. I don't like surprises."

"I remember." Dean said. "Alright, how about we get this son of a bitch?"

"I am more than ready." Brooke said.

Dean and Sam kicked in the old door and the three headed inside. The house was old and it was slowly caving in. Who knew how long they had down there. "Ok, dad use to keep all of his hunting stuff down here. I got most of it a long time ago but I left something I didn't really understand."

"What did you leave?" Sam asked her.

"Uh…a few book. They were old and all in Latin. I didn't really know how to read them until a few years ago. I just never came back for them but now I am glad I left them."

"So what should we do?"

"You guys would know better than me. Maybe make the whole room one big devil's trap."

"Good thinking Brooke but we are dealing with one badass demon here. I think he may notice a little trap." Dean said.

"I may be sick but I am not stupid Dean. I know he isn't just going to walk into a trap. That's why I say we make this room one big devils trap. He can come in but there is no way he is smoking out."

"How do we do that and even if we get him in here what do we do after that? Have a nice chat with him?" Dean asked. He was beginning to doubt ever coming here.

"We let him think he I am giving him what he wants." Brooke said and looked over at Sam.

"Whoa, he wants Sam, Brooke. We are not doing that!"

"I am not saying we give him Sam. I am saying we let him think that. You need to go up stairs Dean."

"What? Hell no! I am not leaving you two down here!"

"Dean, you have to trust me. You are going to have to exorcise him for up there."

"What do you want me to do yell it and hope that he just thinking it's the local teens having a party next door?"

"No Dean. My God you are being a pain." Brooke said, "When we lived here, Dad made this place kind of like a safe room. Just in case we were attacked or a storm came. There is a pipe over here." Brooke said and walked over to the far corner. "He ran it up into the living room so that way we could hear everything that was going on up stairs so we would know when it was safe."

"So how is that going to help us now?"

"I will give you a sign somehow and as soon as you hear it you start talking."

Dean and Sam just looked at each other. "Brooke, are you sure about this?" Sam asked.

"No but I don't know what else to do here. It has to work."

"I say we just knock his ass out." Dean said.

"Dean, I know you want to do that but my father is still in there and I want him to be ok. If there is a safe way to do this then I want to do that first. Please Dean?" Brooke begged him.

When Dean looked in her eyes there was no way he could tell her no. "Alright but I will give you one shot at this. If it doesn't work then I say we start swinging."

"Fare enough. Lets get to work." Brooke said.

* * *

The three of them worked as fast as they could. They used a clear paint to make the trap in hopes the demon would not be able to see them. No matter where he went he would be trapped. Once they were done, Dean headed up stair while Sam and Brooke sat in the basement and waited. "Do you think he is going to show?" Sam asked Brooke.

"I-I don't know." She said as he eyes slowly started to close.

"Brooke? Hey Brooke you have to stay with me." Sam said and moved closer to her. "This is going to work."

"I am-I am just so sleepy." She said.

Sam wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "You know what I have been wondering?"

"W-What?" she whispered.

"How did you and Dean meet? Why don't you tell me about it?" Sam said. He had to think of some way to keep her talking so he didn't lose her.

"It was raining and I saw sitting at a bus station. I-I remember it being so cold out. I w-was trying to catch a ghost that was killing people."

"So what happened?"

"It got to me first and-and that's when Dean and J-John showed up and saved me. I d-didn't like D-Dean at all." She smiled, "He was cocky."

Sam laughed, "Dean knows how to make a first impression."

"That he does."

"So what happened?"

"H-He asked me to have a drink and I-I said no. I thanked your dad and bought a bus ticket out of there. While I was waiting it began to rain harder. I was leaned against a post trying to stay w-warm when I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"The first part of Dean I fell in love with."

"I am afraid to ask what that was."

Brooke laughed a little, "It's not what you think. I didn't fall in love with that until later on. I saw the impala and she was beautiful."

"You and Dean really do have a lot in common don't you?"

"Just a l-little. He said he would give me a ride and I figured he saved my life and had a bad ass car so h-how bad could he be so I got in and that was it." Brooke said and leaned closer into Sam.

"You know you make him happy right? He loves you and I have never seen Dean the way he is when he is with you."

"I love him, Sam. Pl-Please take care of him for me if this doesn't work out." She said with tear rolling down her cheek.

Sam felt his heart breaking but he had to be strong for her right now. "I promise." He said and kissed the top of her head.

Dean sat with his back to the wall. Everything was quiet. He knew it should be any minute now and he was worried about Sam and Brooke. This plan had to work. He wouldn't lose them. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it. It was a ring with a blue Safire in the middle. He had bought it a few weeks ago and was waiting for the perfect time to give it to her to show her that he was fully committed to her and only her. He was worried that he may not get the chance if things didn't go they way they had planned. No matter what he had to do, they were all going to be safe. He was going to have a happy ending.

It was five passed midnight Brooke as still leaning on Sam. The winds began to pick up in the room and Sam knew it was time. "Brooke, wake up." He said and pulled her back a little and her eyes where closed. "Brooke?" he said and started tapping her cheek. "Brooke, please wake up." He begged but she was gone. "Oh God." He asked as he held her in her arms tight, how was he supposed to tell Dean that the woman he loves was gone? He couldn't do that.

"Aw, looks like I am a little tardy to the party." Sam looked up and saw yellow eyes standing in front of him, "Hey Sammy, long time no see."

***So I have been staring at this chapter for a month now. I wanted to add more but I am still a little unsure what I want to do. I am slowly figuring it all out but while you wait here is the chapter. The ending is a little sad : ( I cried but anything can happen. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Ok I so forgot about this story. I'm sorry about that. You guys have to tell me these things lol. Ok I don't have but a few more chapter planned for this story and it will be done : ( unless I come up with something else. On to the chapter!**

It was five passed midnight Brooke as still leaning on Sam. The winds began to pick up in the room and Sam knew it was time. "Brooke, wake up." He said and pulled her back a little and her eyes where closed. "Brooke?" he said and started tapping her cheek. "Brooke, please wake up." He begged but she was gone he feared. "Oh God." He asked as he held her in her arms tight, how was he supposed to tell Dean that the woman he loves was gone? He couldn't do that to Dean.

"Aw, looks like I am a little tardy to the party." Sam looked up and saw yellow eyes standing in front of him, "Hey Sammy, long time no see."

Sam held onto Brooke tight as he looked up into the man's yellow eyes, "What the hell do you want?" Sam seethed. "I'm right here so do whatever you want with me."

"I don't want much." The demon said with his finger on his chin, "I just need you to take a little trip with me."

"Go to hell!" Sam snapped.

"I would love to visit home but now is not the time for a vacation. I have work to do here and you are going to help me do it. So put on your big boy pants and lets go." He said to Sam. Sam looked down at Brooke and wasn't sure what to do until the demon said, "you know, she is still alive."

Sam jerked his head up and looked at the demon, "What are you talking about?"

"Well I mean she is barley alive but she still has a little juice in her. I say she has an hour if you were wondering." He smiled, "So what's it going to be? I don't have a lot of time here and as you can see it wont be long before Brooke goes to that miracle in the sky." He joked.

Sam gently laid Brooke down on the ground and stood up, "In case you haven't noticed, you are trapped." Sam smiled, "So I don't think you are going anywhere. I could kill you right here and now and end all of this."

"You could but considering I have the one thing that can kill me I would say that would be one hell of a trick, Sammy. Even if you send me back to hell I'll just climb out and come for you again. I love a challenge so go ahead but good luck telling Dean that you let his beloved Brooke die because you were so damn cocky. You know Dean and that temper." He laughed.

Sam looked over at Brooke and he saw that her chest was now slowly moving up and down. He couldn't let her die. He look back at the demon with his fist balled up. "Can you save her? If I go with you will she be ok?" Sam asked.

"Sure. I can't save her but I know someone who can. Not a problem."

"And why should I trust you?" Sam asked.

"You shouldn't but what other option do you have. I mean come on! I am not asking a lot of you here. I just need you to do one little, tiny thing for me and we can go back to trying to kill each other. What do you say? Huh? Not a bad deal." The demon smiled. "And also I guess I should add that I have two demons upstairs with Dean right now and they are having some good ole fun with him."

Sam's eyes widened, "If you hurt him I swear to God…."

"What? What are you and God going to do?" the demon looked around, "I don't see him so I think you are flying solo on this." He smirked.

Sam looked down at Brooke once more and thought of Dean. He could lose them both if he didn't agree to help. The thought of helping the demon that took not only his mother but also his father made him sick but he had to do this for them. "Fine." Sam whispered.

"I'm sorry?" the demon cuffed his ear, "What was that?"

"I said fine!" Sam yelled.

The demons slapped his hands together and smiled, "That's the spirit. Now, just to make sure you don't try anything stupid," the demon walked over to Brooke, "I am going to take sleeping beauty here for…..insurance. You got one hour to meet me at the cemetery. I think you know where." He winked and lifted Brooke into his arms. "You have one hour. Now be a good little boy and let me out before I tell my friends upstairs to rip Dean's heart out of his chest."

Sam had no other option. He got down on the ground and scratched away the trap and in the blink of an eye the demon was gone. He ran up the stairs and onto the main floor, "Dean!" he called out and heard Dean groan from the corner of the room. Sam ran over and saw Dean against the wall with cut on his head, "Dean? Are you ok?"

"Perfect." Dean moaned and Sam helped him up, "Where's Brooke?" Dean asked and Sam's face dropped and so did Dean's, "Sam?"

"He took her." Sam said sadly.

"What do you mean he took her?" Dean yelled.

"I'll explain on the way but we have to go now!" Sam said.

"Go where? Tell me what the hell is going on!" Dean snapped and stopped Sam from moving.

"She's dying. I-I though she was dead by the time he got here but she wasn't. He said if I do something for him he can save her." Sam said.

"And you believed him?" Dean yelled. "What where you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wasn't going to let you two die! They were going to kill you, Dean! I had to do something!" Sam said with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry but…."

"Its ok, Sam." Dean said. He would have done the same thing, "We have to get out of here but I am not letting you help that son of a bitch! We will find another way." Dean said.

"Dean…"

"No Sam! There is always another way." Dean said. "Let's go." They two go their things and walked out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Brooke's eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw she was laying on the side of a dirt road. She tried to move but she had no strength left in her. It hurt to even blink at this point. Everything was blurry but she was able to see a pair of shoes in front of her. "Look who is finally awake. I thought you were going to sleep through all the good stuff, Brookie."

Brooke turned her head and looked up to see her fathers face but it wasn't him, "G-g-get away f-from me." She moaned.

The demon got to her level and turned her to face him, "Oh don't be like that."

"J-j-just kill me p-please." She begged.

"Kill you? Why on earth would I kill you? At least right now anyways. You are my golden ticket." He smiled. "Sammy and lover boy is on their way to save the day. I have to keep you up and running until they get here. So don't you go dying on me now." He told her.

Brooke closer her eyes and a small tear escaped. This was the end for her and she knew that Sam and Dean wouldn't be far behind her. The demon was leading them into a trap and she was the bait. She knew as long as she was alive Dean and Sam would do whatever they were asked and she couldn't have them risking their lives and the world for her. She knew what she was going to have to do.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dean and Sam drove down the old gravel dirt road and saw the demon standing there in the middle. Dean looked over and saw Brooke lying there and his heart stopped. He didn't know if she was dead or alive at this point. "Are you ready?" Sam asked him.

Dean just looked at him and Sam knew Dean was hurting, "As ready as I'm going to be." Dean said.

"Listen…..If I can save her and us I am going to do what I have to do." Sam said.

"Sam…." Dean tried to stop him.

"No Dean. This is all because of me and I am going to fix it." Sam said. "There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"I can lock you in the trunk." Dean said.

"You could but you wont." Sam said. "Let's just get this over with." Sam said and got out of the car followed by Dean.

Brooke heard the doors of the impala slam shut and she knew it was time. She prayed that her father was still inside the demon willing to fight. She always said she was going to save him before she died and today was the day.

Dean and Sam walked closer to the demon and stopped. "Glad you boys could make it." The demon said.

Dean looked over and Brooke and saw her fingers moving so he knew she was ok. "Let her go." Dean said.

"Not until I get what I want." The demon said and pulled out the colt. "I bet you guys wish you had this about now." He smiled. Dean and Sam looked at each other for a second before looking back at the gun. They had to get that somehow. "So you ready, Sammy."

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I just need you to walk into the cemetery and put this into the crypt. That's all you have to do and we all go home happy." The demon said. Sam knew there was more to it than that but if he could just get the gun everything would be ok. "Oh and before you think you can get over on me, just know that I'm not alone and Brooke here is hanging by a tread. I die, she dies and well you get the rest do it's in your best interest not to try anything funny."

Brooke heard everything that was going on and she looked over to see a large piece of glass on the ground. Now was her chance to save them all and she had to take it. She used every bit of strength she had and got on her knees and picked up the glass. "Do-Don't do it, Sam!" she yelled and they all looked at her.

The demon smiled over at her, "Look who is finally talking a little more. Sorry princess but you have no say so in this." He winked at her.

"Oh no?" she said and looked at Dean and mouthed to him 'I Love you' before sticking the piece of glass into her gut.

"No!" Dean yelled.

The demon saw what was happening in front of him and dropped to his knees with his head down. When he looked back up his eyes were no longer yellow as he look at Brooke, "Brooke?" he said and crawled over to her.

Brooke looked up at him and smiled, "H-Hey D-dad." She smiled. "I-I told you I-I w-would save you." She said.

"Shh. It's going to be ok. I love you baby girl." He said to her. He could feel the demon fighting to regain control back and he had to act fast.

He saw Sam and Dean running over to him and tossed Sam the gun as Dean got next to Brooke. "Hang on, baby. You're going to be ok." Dean told her with tears in his eyes.

Brooke's father saw them together and knew Dean would take care of her. He moved away from her and looked at Sam. "Shoot me. Please. End this all now so she can live." He begged Sam. "Please"

Sam pointed the gun and the last thing he wanted to do was kill Brooke father after everything she had done to save him but he didn't have a choice. Dean turned Brooke's face into his chest and held her tight as Sam pulled the trigger and sent a bullet into the man' heart. Dean pulled the glass from Brooke and looked over at Sam, "Call 911!" he yelled as she felt Brooke's plus begin to slow down.

Sam looked at Brooke's father body and saw it flashing and knew that this part was finally over. Now all they could do now was hope that there was someone watching over Brooke and would show her some mercy. She didn't deserve to die like this. All they could do now was pray and hope for the best.

**Will she make it or is it too late for her? This wasn't the best chapter but I wanted to give you guys something so I winged it. Please review for me and I will update a lot sooner I promise. Thanks guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

After being held up at the police station for over an hour, Dean and Sam headed over to the hospital. When they got there no one could tell them anything about Brooke yet. All they could do is sit there in the waiting room and wait now. Dean sat alone in the far corner of the waiting room. He wasn't in to mood to talk to anyone, not even Sam. Nothing Sam could say was going to make him feel better about what was going on. He knew the chances that he was going to lose Brooke were high and there was nothing he could do about it and that made him feel helpless. She needed him and he couldn't help her. He knew she had to be scared right now and she needed him. All he wanted to do was go to her, take her by the hand, and tell her that everything was going to be ok. No matter if it was the truth or not.

Sam stood there next to the coffee machine and watched Dean as he sulked. Sam's heart was breaking for his brother. He knew all too well what it was like to lose someone you loved, someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. He knew there was nothing he could say. Dean needed to be alone and Sam was going to give Dean his space for now but he made sure to keep an eye on him. There was no telling what was going on in Dean's head right now.

Two more hours had passed by and still no word on Brooke. Dean was getting frustrated so he decided to try once more to talk to the nurses. He got up from his chair and approached the nurse's station. "How much longer until we hear something?" Dean asked in a hostile voice.

"I don't know, sir. The doctors are doing everything they can. I'm sure you will know something very soon." The older nurse said to him.

"We have been out here for over two hours now! They need to tell us something!" Dean semi yelled.

"Dean, just calm down." Sam said and placed his hand on Dean' shoulder.

"I can't calm down! Not until I know she is ok." Dean turned to Sam and said with a tear in his eye. A tear that he had been trying so hard to hold back.

"I'm sure the doctor will be out here soon. Just relax. Brooke needs you to stay calm." Sam told Dean.

"I am calm." Dean said and walked away from the small desk. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked up at the clock. "What if….what if she's….."

"Don't even think about that, Dean." Sam told him. He knew what Dean must be thinking right now. "Brooke is a strong person. Just hang in there for her."

"Dean Winchester." A voices called out. Dean and Sam both turned to see the doctor walking over to them.

"That's me." Dean said and walked over to the man, "How's Brooke? Can we see her?" he asked.

"Brooke's awake." The doctor said and Dean and Sam both sighed in relief until the doctor said, "but not for long."

Dean face hardened, "What do you mean not for long? What the hell is going on?" he asked with his fist balled next to his side. He was trying to stay as calm as he could until he heard everything.

"I mean that we did everything we could. We stopped the bleeding but her body is so weak and damaged that she is not going to be able to fight off the infections. There is nothing we can do for her now. I am so sorry." The doctor said.

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do for her? How about you do your damn job and keep trying to find a way to make her better!" Dean yelled.

"Dean…" Sam said trying to calm him down but Dean wasn't having it.

"No Sam, there has to be something else they can do. They just don't give a damn!" Dean yelled again.

"I am terribly sorry. I really am. We tried everything. I called everyone and there is nothing that can be done. All we can do now is try and make her comfortable and pray for a miracle." He doctor said. "You two are welcome to go back and see her if you want."

"Thank you." Sam told the doctor because Dean was no longer able to speak.

Once the doctor walked away from them, Sam looked at Dean who was on the verge of a breakdown and that was never a good thing. "Dean, why don't you go back and see Brooke first."

"What am I supposed to say to her?" Dean asked. "How am I supposed to tell her that she's….." Dean couldn't bring himself to say the words dying.

"Don't say anything. Just go be with her while you can." Sam said. "I'll be right here. I'm going to call Bobby and let him know what's going on." Dean just nodded and headed toward the double door.

He walked slowly down the long hallway until he reached her room. He took a deep breath before walking inside. When he saw her his heart dropped. All the color from her face was gone. "Hi." Brooke said in a raspy voice.

"Hey." Dean smiled at her. "You look good." He said.

"You are such a bad liar." She smiled at him. When Dean looked at her he felt his heart shatter even more. How was he supposed to say goodbye to the beautiful smiling face that he loved so much. "Are you just going to stand there and think at me?" she asked him.

Dean gave her a small, sad smiled and walked over to her. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his. "How you feeling?" he asked her and he felt like that was a stupid question but that was all he could think of right now.

"I've been better." Brooke said. She noticed that Dean was trying his best not to make eye contact with her and she knew why. "I know." She said and Dean looked up at her, "I know that I don't have long."

"So the doctor's say. They don't know shit. You are going to be just fine. Sam is calling Bobby and he will find someone to help you." Dean said.

"Dean….let's be realistic here. Bobby isn't going to find anything. It's ok though. I'm ok with going." She said.

"How can you say that? How can you say that you are ok with dying?" Dean asked her.

"Because I did everything that I wanted to do in my life. I had great parents. I helped kill the demon or at least I think and I met and feel in love with you. What more could I ask for." Brooke smiled and squeezed his hand. "I have no regrets."

Dean felt the tears fighting their way out and there was nothing he could do to stop them now. "You can leave me. Not yet."

"I would never leave you again. I told you that and I meant it." She said. "I need you to do something for me." She said.

"What?" Dean asked her as he rubbed his eyes.

"Tell my mother that I love her and make sure my dad gets buried...not bured." She said. "That's what he wanted."

"Brooke…."

"Just please do that for me, Dean." Brooke said. "I need you to do it."

Dean looked into her sad eyes and there was no way he could ever even think about telling her no. "Ok." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled at him with her own tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ok so lets talk about something else. Something happy." She said.

"What do you want me to say?" Dean asked her. "Not really a happy time."

"Make something up. I don't really care." She said.

Dean sat there and thought for a second. Only Brooke would want to talk about something happy right now. He wasn't sure what to say to her and then remembered something. "I got you a little something." He said.

Brooke perked up a little, "Really? What is it? Please tell me its not another used Metallica tape. I got one of those the last time you said you got me something."

Dean laughed a little, "No." he smiled and pulled the small black box from his pocket. "It's not much but I saw it and it make me think if you."

Brooke looked at the little box and took it into her hand. When she opened it up she saw the most perfect ring she had even laid eyes on. "Dean.." she whispered. "It's beautiful." She said.

"It matches your eyes." He said. "I was going to give it to you when the time was right but….but I guess this is as right as it's going to get for us." He said sadly.

He took the ring out and slid it onto her finger. Brooke just looked down at it and her heart melted. "It's perfect." She said. "Thank you."

Their eyes met. Dean wasn't sure what to say anymore. He knew he couldn't lose her. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Brooke said. Dean leaned into her and gave her a small heartfelt kiss on her light pink lips. She was shaking against him. Dean wanted to stay like this forever but forever wasn't an option anymore. Soon they heard someone walk into the room and they broke apart. Brooke looked around Dean and smiled, "Hey Sam."

"Hey Brooke. You look….."

"Please don't say good or some help me I will kick your ass." She said.

Sam laughed a little. "Ok." He said. "You look bad. he smiled.

"That's better." she smiled.

Dean got up from the bed and walked over to Sam, "Did you talk to Bobby?"

"Yeah. He's on his way but….but he didn't find anything. I'm sorry, man." Sam said.

Dean just nodded, "Just stay here with her for a minute. I need to get some air." Dean said.

"I don't think you should leave here alone." Sam said. He knew that look in Dean's eye. "Just wait til Bobby gets here and I will go with you."

"I just need to get some air, man. Dont worry. I won't be long." Dean said and looked back at Brooke, "I'll be right back. I just need to get something from the car." He told her.

"Ok." She said and just looked back down at the ring on her slim finger.

Dean walked out of the room and out of the hospital. When he got out of the doors he stopped and broke down. Why did shit like this always happen to him? Everyone he loved left him in someway. Brooke was it for him and now he was going to have to say goodbye to her. How was he supposed to do that? They were supposed to have so much more time together. How was this fare? After everything he had done this is how he is repaid. Dean looked up to the sky and he was angry, "You think this is funny? Screwing with people's lives?" he yelled, "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing." He heard someone behind him say.

Dean turned around and saw a man standing there in a business suit, "Who the hell are you?"

"Just a friend." He said and walked over to Dean. "It's a real shame what's going on with Brooke. She was a good kid. We had high hopes for her. A real shame."

The first thing that came to Dean's mind was this guy had to be a demon. "What the hell are you?" he asked and reached for his gun.

"Relax. I'm not a demon. Just someone that has been watching you over the years." The man said.

"Are you…..are you God or something?" Dean asked.

"Afraid not but you are close." He smiled. "I'm a little lower than him. Name is Zachariah." He said.

"Ok….again, what the hell are you and what do you want?" Dean asked him.

"I just thought I would pop down here and make you an offer. Now is as good of a time as any I guess." he said.

"What the hell you want?" Dean asked again. "Either you start talking or I start shooting."

"Always so quick to pull the trigger. That's what I like about you. That is why I am going to help you out with your little problem upstairs." He smiled.

Dean wanted to shoot this douch but something told him not to. "You came to help Brooke?" Dean asked. "Then help her!"

"Well…..I guess you can say that. Like I said, I came to make you a deal." he smiled.

"What do you want and why the hell should I believe anything you say?" Dean asked.

"You don't have to but if I'm right Brooke is already gone." Zach said. "I am your only option to save her. Well unless you are planning on hunting down a demon and you dont want to do that."

Just then Dean's phone began to ring and it was Sam, "Sam?"

_"Dean you have to get up here."_ Sam said on the other line and Dean could tell he was crying.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"_It's Brooke."_ Sam said.

Dean hung up the phone and looked back at the man, "What do you want?"

"One day we are going to ask you to do something and all you have to do it say yes. That's all. Then you can leave the rest of the work to us. All you have to do is say one word." He smiled, "You agree and I go up there right now and heal your girlfriend."

"Why should I believe you?" Dean asked. "I don't even know what the hell you are!"

"You will when the time is right. Just know that one day you will owe us. It won't be today or tomorrow…..heck, it might be ten years from now but one day we will need you. Not a bad deal. So what do you say?"

Dean knew he was going to regret this but he didn't have any other choice. He had to save Brooke. If that meant him doing something unthinkable then he was going to do it. He was not going to let her go. "You will save her?" he asked once more.

"Better than that. You agree and you two wake up in a nice comfy bed with Sam on the other. You will have it all." Zach said. "I promise. Just say yes now and later."

Dean knew he could never tell anyone about this. This was going to have to be his little secret. "Yes. I'll say yes to whatever you want. Just make her better. Please"

"Nice talking with you Dean. We'll be in touch." He said and touched Dean on the forehead.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**9A.M.**

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room. It was another crappy motel. What a surprise. He slowly sat up in the bed and rubbed his head, "What the hell did I do last night?" he asked. "I feel like ass."

"And you look it. You had one too many shots last night, baby." Brooke said as she walked from the bathroom. "Sam went to get you some coffee." She said and climbed back in bed with him.

"Brooke?" Dean asked. Suddenly he remembered everything. Her in the hospital and the man outside. "You're ok." He smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be? Ok I feel down the stairs last night but other than that I'm great. You feeling ok, Dean?" she asked him.

Dean didn't say anything. He just pulled her into his arms. "Never better." He said. "You're alive."

Brooke pulled away from Dean and looked into his eyes, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked and touched his forehead. "You sure you're ok?" she asked.

"I have never felt better in my life." Dean smiled, "We should uh…we should do something." Dean said and jumped out of the bed.

"Uh…..what do you want to do?" Brooke asked. "I am not having sex with you again. I told you I need a good five hours to rest."

"No not that. Ok yes that in a little bit but I was thinking something else." Dean thought about it for a moment and there was only one thing he wanted to do right now. "Let's get married." He said.

"Excuse me." Brooke said and arched her brow. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Dean got back on the bed and took her hands, "Yeah. Marry me." He said. "Today."

"Dean I don't know. I mean we have never talked about this. Why would you want to get married all of a sudden? Are you ok?" she asked him.

"I have never been better. I love you and you love me or so I hope so why shouldn't we get married?" he asked.

Brooke just looked at him. Maybe it was last night alcohol talking but he didn't have a point. They loved each other so why no. "Ok." She said.

"Ok?"

"Ok." Brooke smiled. "Let's get married." She said.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He was so glad to have her happy and healthy in his arms. He wasn't sure what they were about to face but he wanted to make sure they faced it together. He was going to make sure every second counted. They were getting their second chance and he wasn't going to waste it.

***First...thanks to all you guys that take the time to review. you mean so much to me! ****As you can see I am changing a lot of things but i like change. Plus, how many of you thought I was going to have Dean make a demon deal. Come on, everyone does that. Even me so I did something different. I hope you liked. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**2 years later**

Dean sat on the couch in his living room with a beer in his hand and a smiled on his face as he watched Brooke play with their two year old son Parker. Life was perfect. Parked just turned one and Dean and Brooke just finished celebrating their two year anniversary. He finally had that life he always wanted. Well….almost. Things where still a little rocky in the hunter world but he tried to leave Brooke out of that. When he was home he was a husband and a father and he wanted to spend as much time with them as he could. She didn't need to know what the world was coming to. Demons where all over and Dean knew that wasn't a good sign. Also there was the deal. The deal he made to save Brooke. He knew one day Zachariah was going to ask him for a favor and he could feel that it was going to be soon. Dean would gladly give up his life for his family. He was just ready to get it over with…..or so he thought.

"Come on baby. Come to mommy." Brooke said and held out her hands to her son that was holding onto his daddy's legs. "Let go and walk to mommy."

Parker just shook his head and held on tighter, "Brooke, he will talk when he's ready." Dean said. "He's just a year old."

"I know but I want him to walk to me first."

"Not going to happen. He's a daddy's boy." Dean smiled.

"Yeah yeah." Brooke said and stood up, "So what can I make you for lunch?" she asked.

"Whatever you want. I'll go put this little guy down for a nap." Dean sat his beer on the side table and lifted his son into his arms, "You sleepy little man."

"No." Parker said, "No dada."

"Well I'm sorry but you're sleepy."

"Good luck trying to get him down." Brooke smiled.

"I think I can handle it." Dean said and leaned in and gave her a kiss then pulled back and gave her that sexy grin, "I think mommy and daddy need some play time."

"Is that so? Well maybe mommy doesn't want to play."

"Oh I know she does. Mommy is a little hell kitten." Dean winked.

"Just go lay him down." She smiled at him.

"Will you meet me in the bedroom?" Dean arched his eyes brow.

Brooke smiled at him and placed her hands on her hip and thought, "You get him to sleep and I'll be waiting." She smiled, "But hurry."

Dean perked up, "Ok dude to go to sleep for a few hours. Daddy is getting lucky."

Brooke shook her head as Dean walked out of the room. She missed him so much when he was away and she could tell he was bothered by something but she knew not to ask. They made that deal when she found out she was pregnant. She was out of the hunting life and Dean wanted to keep it that way. He wanted her and Parker to be safe and she knew it was best to step back and let him take care of his family and he did a damn good job.

Brooke lay under the covers waiting on Dean. It had been two months since they last had sex and she needed it and only he could give her what she wanted.

Dean walked into the room and closed the door. He had that look in his eye and Brooke knew he was about to rock her world. He walked over to the bed and jerked the covers off to see that she was one step ahead of him. "I was waiting on you." She said.

Dean reached down and undid his belt and pushed his jeans to the floor before pulling his shirt over his head and looking back at her, "Open your legs baby. Let me see you. I want to have a good look at what's mine"

Brooke bit on her bottom lip and slowly she opened her legs and offered him free access to her dripping center. Dean almost hurled his entire body onto hers, but held back. He had to take this slow, but he was failing fast. Her pussy was so pink and perfect. He imagined how it was going to taste.

When he reached he got down onto his knees and then his belly. Soon his view of her pussy was in high definition. It wept for him. The thought of him licking her clean sent a shiver through his body. "You smell so good. I bet you taste even better." He said before his mouth clamped on her pussy in a heartbeat. He sucked hard and fast as if she was the only thing that could satisfy his need to feed. Dean was losing control. She tasted so sweet he couldn't stop. He held her down with both hands as she moaned his name over and over again.

"Oh God Dean," She could feel his teeth biting the soft supple flesh that would send her into orgasm. He refused to stop his ministrations. Her juices were flowing into this mouth in bursts every time he licked her clit. But what made her explode was when Dean inserted two fingers into her while he sucked on her clit. Brooke gave up the fight to hold on and let the wave take her over. It was the most intense orgasm ever. Her screams of ecstasy quieted to mewls of surrender. When he finally released her and retrieved his drenched fingers, he immediately jammed them into his mouth to not waste a drop of her juices.

"Dean….," she called out to him weakly. "I need you inside me," she sang in an even weaker voice. "Please."

She was his and Dean couldn't fight the need to be inside her and claim her again. No other man would know how tight her pussy felt around a cock, because it would only be his cock that would win the prize.

His cock demanded entry into her wet heat and Dean would oblige the request. He rose to his knees and yanked her legs up and then around his waist. He gave her no time before he speared her tight pussy and rammed into her. "UH! Oh Dean!" she screamed when he hammered into her.

"Oh fuck," Dean cried out as his cock was smothered by her. He didn't want to move because he would cum and that just couldn't happen this soon.

"De…Dean, Oh God."

"So…fucking…tight." He moaned as he thrusted in and out of her.

Soon Dean found his rhythm and began to let loose. He knew there wasn't a chance in hell of him holding out like he would usually do with her.

Brooke licked her lips and looked up at him. "Kiss me Dean….. please."

Dean grabbed her waist and tugged hard so her ass rested against his thighs. Dean then leaned forward and Brooke met him half way. His ramming into her pussy never faltered which made the kiss even more memorable. As his dick glided in and out of her, his tongue wrestled with hers. Neither one sought to end the kissing. They would only break apart briefly from time to time to catch their breath and then return. Dean loved to watch her suck on his tongue while he plundered and plummeted into her blazing core.

Dean needed to cum. This was too erotic, too exquisite to try and hold on. He had to cum inside her. "Please be close," he huffed into her mouth as the speed of his fucking increased.

"Fuck me Dean. So close." It was a plea.

He felt the tightness in his balls. Dean pulled away from her kiss and placed his thumb on the button that would send her screaming.

Brooke felt the pressure on her clit and she was officially done. He looked down at her and he stared deeply into her eyes. "This…is mine," he said as the wave of pleasure pounded into him. His cock jerked, her pussy went rigid.

Brooke was the first to scream. His mission accomplished. She screamed his name over and over again. "Dean!" His cock was locked into a vise deep within her. He tried to move, but was held still as her muscles and her entire body shook.

Oh shit Brooke!" Dean screamed as he came.

Everything went still. Nothing moved around them, nothing else mattered n that moment. They had each other and their son. Life was perfect.

Dean eased out of her and rolled onto his back, "I love you, do know that right?"

Brooke turned onto her side and looked at him, "I know. I love you too, Dean."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He would never admit it but he was scared. He almost lost her once and he was not going to lose her again.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Later on that night Parker woke up crying. To give Brooke a break and because he missed him, Dean got up and walking into the bedroom, "What's wrong little man?" he asked and lifted him out of the crib, "Bad dream?"

Dean bounced Parked as he walked around the room trying to calm him down. "Shhh, its ok. Daddy's here."

"That's cute."

Dean turned and saw Zachariah standing in the doorway. His fear had just become reality.

"What the hell do you want?' Dean asked as he help onto Parker.

"Just thought I would come see how you were doing living a double life." He said and walked into the nursery.

"I'm fine." Dean growled.

"Good to now. Now…..time to hand him over." Zac said.

Dean froze, "What?"

"I said time to hand him over. He belongs to us."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I saved your girlfriend or I guess I should say wife and now its time to hand him over. A deal is a deal."

"Fuck you! You can't have him!" Dean said, "Anything ese."

"I'm sorry Dean but he is it. Whether you like it or not one day the apocalypse is going to happen and Michal needs him to stop it." Zac said.

"No. He's a baby!"

"Michael will train in to be the best. You'll see."

"I don't want to see!" Dean snapped.

"Sorry but you made a deal. He is ours. Its for a good cause. He will be a king one day. Don't you want that?"

"Get the hell out of here?" Dean said, "I will not let you touch him."

"You don't have a choice1" Zac snapped, "You made a deal!"

"I don't care! You can not have my son!" Dean yelled.

Brooke ran down the hallway and opened the door to the nursery, "Dean what's wrong?"

Dean looked around and saw no sign of Zachariah. "Uh….nothing., Everything is fine." Dean smiled at her, "Go back to bed."

"Ok of you're sure."

"I am. I'll be in soon."

Brooke walked out of the room and closed the door. Dean held onto his son. There was no way in hell he was letting some damn angel get to his son.

***Its been awhile but Im back thanks to Joyce yay! Hope you liked and are still with me. Please review!**


End file.
